Another Heart Calls
by 71star
Summary: Bella and her family move to Forks from California. Will she be able to find love after heartbreak and betrayal in California?
1. Chapter 1

**Another Heart Calls**

Chapter 1

I thought leaving California was going to be hard, especially going into my junior year of high school.

My dads assured me that I'd be fine, the smaller town would be an easy adjustment.

My twin sister Alice was happy as can be, but she made friends anywhere she went, she was a cheerleader and our sophomore class representative.

Our older brother Jasper went into the military and just graduated with ROTC Honors, so the move wouldn't affect him.

Our step-brother Edward would be a senior, he was be moody and dramatic, but that was nothing new, that's just how he was. He'd been that way since our dad's got together, his dad was great.

Carlisle doted on all of us like we were his own and my dad tried to do the same with Edward, but Edward was a brooder and Carlisle blamed it on Edward's mom for allowing it. Esme was a believer in letting Edward doing what he wanted when he spent time with her, which was rare, because she was usually in Europe or when she was home, she was to drunk to call and let Edward know she'd returned, until she was leaving in a day or two.

You're probably wondering who I am, right?

I'm Bella Swan.

My dad is Charles Swan and he owns one of the top Security firms in the country, he provides private security to dignitaries, movie stars, ex-political figures, etc… and he can do his job from anywhere in the world.

My other dad is or pops as we call him is Carlisle Cullen. He's a world renowned surgeon. He's worked on the best of the best.

When one of his old college buddies called and told him about the Chief of Staff opening in the small town a few hours outside of Seattle that he'd really love to have Carlisle for, he jumped on it.

He said it'd be good for us to slow down for a couple of years and enjoy each other before we all leave, and he was tired of all the fakeness in Hollywood.

My dad agreed and now, here we are boarding my dad's plane. Our life was packed in several trucks and shipped out a few days ago.

What of my mom you ask? And how did my dad's meet?

Well…

My dad's have known each other since college. They were best friends and Carlisle was my dad's best man and helped deliver all of us. My dad was also Carlisle's best man, much too Esme's dislike.

Esme, has always hated my father, could be why Edward isn't fond of him either.

My mom passed away two weeks after Alice and I were born, some kind of infection, my father was devastated and Carlisle came to help him out. He had Jasper who was just 2 years old and newborn twins, then to deal with the loss of your wife.

During that time, they discovered their passion for one another and carried on an affair for a couple of years.

Finally tired of sneaking around and tired of Esme's drinking and globe trotting and leaving Edward with random nannies while he worked without telling him, Carlisle served Esme with divorce papers.

Two years after the divorce, my dads went public and got married, that way Esme couldn't use any of that against Carlisle in the divorce.

Landing at an airport and then driving a couple of hours in a rental we finally arrived at our new house.

"Pop! It's gorgeous!" Alice shrieked!

"I knew you'd love it. we picked this house with all of you in mind and we've already got each of your rooms chosen, because we know you so well." my dad smiled and his mustache twitched.

"Great, I'll be next to pixie again and have to listen to Katy Perry 24/7." Edward sighed.

"No Edward. This place actually had a nice bedroom in the basement with a workout room attached. Now we'll all share that, but the way to get to it we don't have to walk through your room, OK?" Carlisle assure him.

"Ok." he broke a small smile.

"Good. Now Alice, your bedroom is on the second floor, it's the first on the left, it's just like your old one back home since you'd just got it redone." Carlisle smiled. "And you have a bigger walk-in closet and bathroom." Alice squealed and hugged them each.

"Also on the second floor is the master suite, it runs all along the back of the house, it's almost two of our old master." my dad smiled.

"And Bells, yours is the third floor. Your reading sanctuary. One entire wall of your books and music, we upgraded your T.V. and stereo since you opted out the past couple of years and because your one entire wall is all windows we bought you a new bed, a platform bed, it just looks nicer." Carlisle smiled.

I hugged him tightly.

"There's also a guest room on the first floor and all bedrooms have there own baths and walk-in closets, there's a half bath for guests to use so they don't have to go into the bedrooms, unless needed. We also have an indoor swimming pool, a formal living and dining room, gourmet kitchen, a game room off the swimming pool and on the second floor there's a guest room that Carlisle is turning into his office because it's not really that big, but big enough he can do what little work will need to be done and on the third floor is the main office and of course that will be mine, and the same rules will apply as they did at the old house. If my door is closed, you do not enter, you do not knock. I'm on an important call or facetime." my dad stated.

We all nodded in understanding.

"What about our cars?" Edward asked.

"They're in the garage. They were delivered with everything else. First you have to get your Washington drivers license." Carlisle pointed out and we all groaned.

"Yes, check your laptops, I've already emailed you the links, get studying, we'll go on Monday." my dad stated.

We all replied with yes sirs and headed to our rooms to check them out, deciding to explore the house later.

We stayed at the house all weekend, unpacking and studying for our driving exam and Alice a I laying by the pool.

It was also nice to have our dads there, it was a rare occasion when we were all together for this long.

We cooked out and joked, played games and Edward was even joining in, maybe this move would do him some good.

Monday morning came and Carlisle had to report to the hospital so dad sent him off with a searing kiss and we piled into the Hummer and headed to Seattle to make our 11:00 o'clock appointment and then do some shopping.

We'd traveled all over the world, but had never made it to the Pacific Northwest before and I was in love. The greenery was inspiring something inside of me and I knew when I was out today, I'd be buying a ton of journal's, I had the urge to write and draw.

Arriving at the DMV, we signed in and Alice and Edward got called back first, me about twenty minutes later.

Walking out I saw them both beaming, so I decided to fuck with them and act like I didn't pass, to my surprise, Edward was so supportive.

"Bells, I'm so sorry. You can ride with me to school, that way you don't have to listen to that pop shit the Pixie plays." he hugged me tight.

I burst out laughing because he was so serious and held up my ID.

"UGH! You liar!" he picked me up and carried me out with Alice laughing and my dad shaking his head.

We had lunch and shopped the rest of the day Carlisle called and said he'd meet us in a little town called Port Angeles for dinner, dad rode home with him and we stayed in Port Angeles to go to a movie and give our dads some time alone.

After deciding on a movie we had about an hour to walk around.

We found a Starbucks and decided to grab a coffee and walk around.

It must have been the hot spot, every teen with in a 50 mile radius was there.

We walked in and all eyes turned to us.

"Hi!" Alice chirped and waved to everyone.

A girl who looked just as hyped up as Alice walked up and started chatting to her as they walked to the counter.

"I hope she drinks decaf too." Edward whispered to me and I giggled.

Our dads had made Alice switch to decaf a couple years ago, because caffeine was just too much for her.

Alice got her coffee and disappeared with her new 'friend'.

Edward and I ordered and went to sit in a quiet corner and talk until it was time to leave, hoping to avoid all the newbie questions, but thanks to Alice, there was no such luck.

"Hey, I'm Mike. Alice told me that you had to leave your old boyfriend behind. I'm here if you need a shoulder to cry on." he smiled and hugged me.

"Uh, thanks." I said awkwardly.

Edward laughed as he walked away like he was the king cock, but he was spared the flaunting either.

"Hey gorgeous. We're Jessica and Lauren. And we can make all of your dreams come true. Together or separate. Your choice." they licked their lips and then walked away. I busted out laughing and almost spit out my coffee.

"Was that for real?" I asked him.

"Uh, I think so?" I questioned. "What would they say if they knew you were a virgin?" I asked and he punched me.

"I'm not a virgin." he growled.

"Jacking off doesn't count." I snorted.

"Just because you and James fucked like bunnies…" he let it hang.

"Leave him out of this." I hissed.

"You started it." he shrugged and walked out.

And just like that our perfect night was ruined.

The fun movie night was spent with Alice sitting with her new friends, Edward off on his own somewhere and me in the far corner of the theatre crying in the dark for bringing up James.

I sat in the back on the way home and ignored them both on the way home.

"You know dad is going to be pissed that you're crying over him." Alice retorted.

"I really don't care Al." I snapped.

"Drop it Al, she's being a crybaby." Edward laughed.

"Fuck you Edward, you have no idea what we had." I snapped.

"It was so good that Jasper had to beat the shit out of him because he was fucking other people besides you?" Edward scoffed. "Yeah, you two had something special alright." he shook his head and continued to drive.

"He was NOT! Those were all lies and rumors!" I screamed as we pulled up to the house, I got out of the car and ran inside, past my dads and their protests and to my room.

"Bells, open up it's dad." I sighed and and walked to my door.

"Edward told us what happened. Look, I know it hurts to hear what an ass James was, but he wasn't the saint you think he was." he threw a stack of pictures on the bed. "I didn't want to show you those, but I guess I have no choice." he rubbed his mustache.

And at that point I knew he was serious.

I looked at them and was disgusted.

"Daddy, do I need to be tested?" I asked through my tears.

"I think it's safe to say, yes." he hugged me tightly. "We'll get through this together and you'll find the right guy, maybe here." he kissed my head. "Get some rest.

The next morning I awoke and found dad at the kitchen table with coffee and pastries.

"Morning sleepy head." he smiled at me.

"Morning. I can't believe I slept that long." I sighed. "I guess I needed it."

"Well, Carlisle is ready to do the testing this morning. He's carved out time right before lunch and then we'll eat lunch after." he nodded.

"Where are Alice and Edward?" I asked.

"Alice went to meet a group of friends and Edward went to explore on his own." he explained.

"OK. Can we take my car today?" I asked.

"We'll actually be taking both. I've got a client meeting in Seattle after lunch, and Carlisle is working a double so you kids are on your own tonight. I doubt you'll see Alice." he chuckled.

"True, she's made friends. We've lost her." I sighed. Alice and her friends, it was the same in California, she was never home.

Edward was out in his black Audi TT exploring the town and Alice was out in her pearl (a special order) Subaru Impreza WRX STI and I was going out to the beach after my appointment and lunch and I was driving my dark blue Range Rover Evoque.

Yes our parents spoiled us, but they expected a certain level out of us as well.

Alice was the well rounded student, she was into the clubs and cheerleading, Edward was into sports, and excelled in baseball and soccer.

I was the brain of the group. The valedictorian, in the math club, top reader in the school and always excelling academically.

Laying on the beach was relaxing. It's just what I needed.

After reading about Forks, I found these days were few and far between though, so I knew I'd be soaking them up as much as possible.

All of a sudden a dark shadows cross over me and I curse and sit up.

"Oh, you didn't have to get up on our account beautiful." these three guys say.

"Do you mind? You're blocking the sun." I gestured with my hand.

"We'd hate to see that fine body get sunburned." the largest smirked.

"I guarantee you I'm fine. I grew up at the beach, so now if you don't mind." I laid back down.

"So are you here on vacation? Because I haven't seen your sweet face before." the large one asked.

I just ignored him and continued to lay there.

"I'm talking to you." he leaned over and whispered in my ear.

Sitting up I looked at him and smirked "Look jerk, my dad makes guys like you disappear for a living. So if you value your life, leave me the fuck alone!" I snapped and laid back down.

"Damn, you don't have to be such a bitch." he chuckled.

At that moment I heard my name being yelled and cursed underneath my breath.

"Ahhh… So you must be Bella. If that tiny ball of energy running towards you is correct." the large one laughed and I glared at him.

"Oh Hi! I see you made some friends Bella. I'm Alice, her twin." Alice smiled at them.

"Nice to meet you Alice. I'm Jacob Black." he smiled at her.

"Nice to meet you too. Sorry, but I need to steal my sister, I've got to introduce her to some new people, she's not very social." Alice giggled.

"Don't I know it." Jacob mumbled as we walked away.

"Bella, you've got to meet my other new friends, Edward's here too." she laughed as we walked towards a huge group.

"Alice I hope they're not the same group of bimbos from yesterday." I sighed.

"No, they're a different group." she nudged me. "This guy named Garrett, ung. He's so hot! But he just went through a bad break up too. Soooo…" she wiggled her eyebrows at me.

"No way Alice. You're not setting me up." I stopped dead in my tracks and looked at her.

"I'm not setting you up! I just want you to make some friends, some good friends." she gave me the puppy dog eyes and I couldn't resist.

We walked up to the large group and in true Alice form she announces our arrival.

Everyone turns to look our way, one guy catches my eye and my heart beats a little bit faster, he smiles at me and I feel myself blush and look away.

"That's Garrett." whispers Alice with a smirk in her voice.

I gasp and run back towards my things, I can't let myself feel things for someone else again, not after what I went through with James.

Welcome to Forks Bella, Welcome to Forks…

AN:

At 2700, not bad for something that popped into my head this afternoon.

Hope you all enjoy…

Reviews=Love


	2. Chapter 2

**Another Heart Calls**

Chapter 2

It's been a couple of weeks since the run in with Alice and her friends.

Luckily ours dads agreed that she needed to entertain outside of the house for now since we were still getting settled, but assured her by the start of school she'd be able to have friends over. She pouted but understood.

Edward had even found a girlfriend, her name was Irina and after a background check dad found her and her family acceptable.

Her father was an attorney and her mother was on every high society board there was from Port Angeles to Forks and she had an older brother named Demetri who was following in his father's footsteps to become a lawyer at Harvard.

Alice had the attention of several guys, but didn't want to commit just yet, she wanted to keep her options open since she really didn't know them all that well. Ours dads commended her for not rushing into a relationship.

I felt a little jab at that, because that's what I'd did with James.

I kept to myself up until school registration, then I didn't have a choice but to face other students.

"Come on Bella, wear that cute strapless, denim romper and I'll wear my polka dot dress to school registration. I'll even do your makeup." Alice begged.

"Fine, but I don't want to be paraded around like some Barbie Bella." I sighed.

Edward walked by at that time at laughed.

"Too late for that sis. Anytime she makes you over it's Barbie Bella time, you know that." he smiled.

"I think Irina is actually good for you. You're smiling becoming more social." Alice said sincerely.

"Yeah she is. She's pretty awesome, I've gotta go though, I'm taking her to registration and then we're going to spend the rest of the day with her parents." he smiled.

"Wow! Getting serious." I teased.

"Kind of." he shrugged and hugged us before he jogged off down stairs.

An hour later Alice and I were pulling up to the school in my Range Rover.

"Promise me you're not going to try and set me up today Alice." I warned.

"I can't promise anything. You're a magnet, Bella. Speaking of… I'll see you in a few…" she kissed my cheek and danced away, leaving me blinking in disbelief.

"Bella, right?" I turned around and looked up at the deep timber of the voice behind me.

"Um yeah. Bella Swan." I smiled.

"Hi, I'm Garrett Pace. Alice said you're kind of shy, so I'd like to show you around if that's OK. I'm pretty shy too, this is so not normal for me." he ran his hand through his hair and blushed.

"I just got here, so I have to register." I shrugged.

"OK. I'll walk you around. I've already registered. Being a senior, we register at the end of our junior year to get our classes first, then we're here to help new students, which are rare, very rare and freshmen." he smiled. "I'm so glad I found you before someone else did." he blushed again.

"Me too." I whispered.

He smiled brightly.

"OK. Everything is here in the gym. I'm guessing your old school sent your records?" he asked.

"Oh yeah. My dads made sure of that." I stopped and looked at him for any signs of disgust.

"Alice told us already. I'm cool with it. Love is love. I think it's great that they've found each other. You just never know." he let out a sigh.

"Alice said you had a bad breakup." I placed my hand on his arm and I felt a connection.

He looked into my eyes and I just knew, there was no turning back.

"Will you be pissed at her if I told you she said the same about you?" he placed his hand on mine. Our eyes were locked.

"Excuse me!" A snotty voice snapped us out of our bubble.

"Kate…" he snapped.

"Name." she looked me up and down snapping at me.

"Isabella Swan." I smiled.

"Pfffttt." she laughed.

"Enough." Garrett snapped.

"Whatever…" she rolled her eyes at him and slapped my paper down in front of me. "Sign here that you received this and just so you know, that outfit is not appropriate school attire." she smirked.

"So, I guess you'll be taking that advice too?" I asked. She had on a romper as well, hers had spaghetti straps, that was the only difference.

"I don't answer to you." she flipped her hair and dismissed me.

Garrett grabbed my hand, "Come on Bella, let's go, we don't need this." he kissed my temple and I shivered, but a good shiver and I nodded.

"Who was that?" I asked after we were out of view.

"That, was my EX." he sighed. "I'm sorry you had to be a party to her nastiness." he held my hands.

"It's OK. I can hold my own." I shrugged, thinking about the shit I went through with some of the girls who I 'thought were joking' about sleeping with James.

"Hey, don't be sad." he tilted my chin up.

"Just thinking." I grinned.

"Let's finish this and get out of here, OK?" he asked.

"OK." I smiled.

We finished my registration and I actually had a couple AP classes with Garrett, I ran into Alice and she was beaming and giggling. She was happy we all shared lunch and PE, but no other classes besides that.

"Alice can you get a ride home? Garrett wants to show me around town." I asked.

"Oh yeah. Rose and I are totally going shopping." Alice waved me away.

"You're going shopping with my cousin?" Garrett laughed.

"Rose is your cousin?" Alice smiled.

"Yep. You two will be hell in the stores. I hope you can keep up and have a black card." he laughed.

"Um, I hope Rose can keep up with Pixie here. She is the shopping QUEEN! Our dads give her an unlimited budget basically. All she has to do is purge her closet monthly and donate the clothes she hasn't worn in at least a month. Which for Alice isn't hard. So she donates them to the homeless shelters. Forks and Port Angeles will have some of the best dressed homeless around." I laughed.

"Wow!" Garrett shook his head.

"Oh and she shops for everyone in the family pretty much too. Only Pops like to shop, so sometimes they'll go together. Occasionally Edward will tag along, but only if he needs shoes, he's really picky about those." I smirked.

"What about you? Don't you shop?" he asked.

"Rarely. I'm not one for crowds." I shrugged.

"Hmmm… I'll keep that in mind." he squeezed my hand.

"OK. I'm off to find Rose." Alice looked at our clasped hands and squealed before bouncing away.

"I've just got to call my dad when we get in the can and let him know I'm out with you and we're going out." I informed him.

"Oh OK." he looked puzzled.

"He has GPS on our cars, he'll wonder why I'm just randomly driving and there's someone else in the car with me, who's NOT Alice. Trust me, my dad knows. It what he does." I looked down.

"It's OK. I'm not upset. I get it. Dad's have a right to be worried about their daughters. I'm not letting my daughter date until she's 30." he stated. "Especially if she's as beautiful as you." he leaned down and kissed my lips softly, causing me to sigh. "Sorry." he apologized.

"It's OK. I just want to move a little slower, OK?" I asked.

"OK." he pushed my hair behind my ear and opened my door.

Calling my dad he picked up on the first ring.

"Isabella, why is there a guy in your car?" he snapped.

"Daddy, Alice went out went shopping with her friend Rose, she said she told you." I argued.

"Yes… but what's that got to do with you?" he asked.

"I made a friend and he offered to show me around town." I sighed.

"And what's his name?" he asked.

"Garrett Pace." I felt my face heat up because I knew he was running a background check on him.

"OK. Very well. He and his family check out. Be home at a decent time and see if he'd like to join us one day this week for dinner." he hung up.

I smiled and knew I had my dad's blessing to move forward whenever i was ready.

Garrett and I had blast driving around.

He was funny and intelligent and made me blush just by looking into my eyes.

"Bella I had a great day." he pulled me close as we walked around my car.

"Me too. I'm actually looking forward to school now." I smiled.

"I'm almost sad I'm not a junior again." he chuckled.

"Yeah, that kind of sucks." I kicked at an invisible rock.

"Hey, there's life beyond high school. I'm looking for something serious. I want you to know that. If this happens, this won't be just a fling, I want long term. Not to scare you off or anything." He bent down to face me. "OK?"

"OK." I nodded. "Um, my dad wants me to invite you over to dinner this week." I smiled.

"Yeah?" he asked shocked.

"Yeah. Bring your swimsuit too. We've got an indoor pool. You can come over early, we'll just have a cookout." I shrugged.

"How do you know?" he asked.

"I'll make sure of it." I shrugged.

"Sounds good. Can I get your number, I'd like to talk to you before then." he wrapped me in a hug.

I pulled my phone out and handed it to him, he put his number in and I called him.

"Smile." he laughed.

"What?" I looked at his puzzled.

"Just smile, please." he pouted.

I smiled for him and he snapped a picture.

"Wait!" he stood by me and bent to my level snapping a picture of us. "Perfect! A picture for when you call and screen saver." he kissed my temple again.

I shook my head.

"I've got to go, I'm sorry. My dad said not to be late." I blushed.

"I'll follow you so I'll know where you live." he insisted.

"OK. Talk to you later." he opened my door and I kissed his cheek quickly before I chickened out.

 _My cheek is still tingling ~ 3 G_

 _Oh! Um, good? ~ Bella_

 _Yes, very good! ~ G_

 _What are you doing? ~G_

 _Reading. ~ Bella_

 _Reading? ~ G_

 _Yes. ~ Bella_

 _What are you reading? ~ G_

 _Jane Eyre ~ Bella_

 _What a sad depressing story. ~ G_

 _In some aspects, but she gets her somewhat HEA. ~ Bella_

 _I suppose. ~ G_

 _Rose said her and Alice bought half of Macy's today and some lingerie shops too. ;) G_

 _Yeah, my bead looks like a clothing store threw up on it. I had to kick Alice out. They're dragging me out tomorrow to go swimsuit shopping. **blushes** ~Bella_

 _Ohhhh, can I come and judge? ~ G_

 _NO! ~ Bella._

 _**pouts** ~ G_

 _Sorry. ~ Bella_

 _I'll get to see it soon enough. ^oo^ G_

 _What's that? LOL ~ Bella_

 _It's supposed to be a googly eye guy. LOL ~ G_

 _Oh… I hope you're not an art major. ~ Bella_

 _Uh, no. Computer nerd here sweetheart. ~ G_

 _Ahhh…. Should of known. :p Bella_

 _If you're going to stick the tongue out, be prepared to use it missy. ~ G_

 _Hmmm… :) Bella._

 _Oh, I've got to run, mom's calling for dish duty. xoxoxo ~ G_

 _Sweetdreams my Sweet Bella. ~ G_

 _Night Garrett. ~ Bella_

"Bella, you've got to get this one!" Rose smiled.

"I don't know…" I hesitated.

"It's perfect sis!" Alice looked up.

"Dad and Pops will flip!" I insisted.

"Bells, it covers more than most of your two pieces." Alice laughed.

"Ugh!" I groaned. "Then why do I need a new one?" I asked.

"Because we're having a party tomorrow." Alice stated like I was stupid.

"So? None of them have seen my other swimsuits." I told her.

"It doesn't matter, I know." Alice huffed.

I walked away. "Buy it then, you know my size." she squealed like a kid in the candy store.

She knew she could find me in the bookstore when they were done shopping.

I was walking down the mall when I was pulled against a hard chest.

"So we meet again." Ugh, it was the jerk from the beach.

"Let go of me!" I said through gritted teeth.

"No, I don't think so. I think you need to be nice to me." he leaned down and nuzzled my hair.

"I don't think you heard my girl." Garrett said in a menacing tone.

"Your girl?" Jake laughed.

"You heard me." Garrett pulled out his phone and showed him our picture.

"So, you have a picture of you two, big deal." he shrugged.

"She and I are together." Garrett snapped.

"What would Kate say?" Jake grinned.

"I don't give a rats ass about Kate. She cheated, she made her choice." Garrett snapped at Jake and tugged on my hand but Jake squeezed me tighter.

"I think she needs to hear what an asshole you were to Kate that made her stray." Jake ran his hand up and down my arms.

"Oh yes, enlighten us." Garrett crossed his arms.

"You see Bella. Garrett here was so busy with his nose in the books studying or practicing that he neglected dear Kate. So she found attention elsewhere." he wiggled his eyebrows.

"Oh, so because he was trying to do his school work and make something for himself she decided to be a cheating little whore? In what universe is that OK?" I snapped.

"Now, let her go." Garrett snapped again.

"Fine, I guess she likes boring. She's too bitchy for me anyway." Jake laughed.

Garrett pulled me away and nailed Jake in the face. "Don't ever talk about Bella that way again." he spat.

Just then Rose and Alice come running up.

"Shit Garrett, what did you do now?" Rose groaned.

"Jake was talking shit about Bella, so I laid his ass out." he stated simply.

"Shit Bella, look at the bruise on your arm, are you OK?" Alice asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." I nodded as Garrett pulled me to his side.

"Take Bella home, I've got this." Rose smiled at us.

The ride home was quiet until we pulled to a stop in front of my house.

"Let me see your arm." he pulled me across the bench seat of his truck carefully.

"I'm OK, really. I bruise easily." I shrugged.

"I understand if you don't want to get serious with someone like me." he sighed.

"Wait, what?" I shook my head. "Why wouldn't I want to be with you?" I asked confused.

"Oh, so you are entertaining the idea?" he asked.

"Yes, very seriously in fact." I admitted.

"Hmmm. And what would it take to make the deciding factor?" he smirked.

"Watching you interact with my family tomorrow. See how you handle my dads and brother." I shrugged. "Got to pass the family test, you know." I giggled.

"Yeah, I know. I've got to get you to pass the momma test too." he whispered in my ear.

"Seriously?" I asked.

"Yep. Her approval means the world to me. She wants you over for brunch on Sunday." he squeezed my hand.

"Are we moving too fast? I asked worried.

"It's your call. I'm leaving that one up to you. I'll never push." he ran his thumb over my cheek.

"Thank you. That means a lot." I leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss on his lips.

But I couldn't help myself, I crawled onto his lap and slipped my tongue into his mouth.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me to him as I played with his hair making him groan.

"OK, we've got to stop or I won't be responsible for my actions." he sat me beside him.

"I'm so sorry." I tried to pull away.

"Oh no babe, don't be sorry. That was the single best kiss I've had to date. And I'm sure they'll only get better. Feel free to do that whenever." he kissed my forehead.

"So noted." I kissed his scruffy jaw.

We finally parted ways and I told him to come over around 2pm so he could swim for awhile before we ate. He was happy about spending time with me and not having to rush off right away.

With one more quick kiss at the door, I locked it behind me and giggled all the way to my room.

Ugh, this must be how Alice felt 24/7.

My phone beeped.

 _I love that my lips are now tingling_ , _the way my cheek did. Thank you. Until tomorrow sweetheart. XOXOXOX ~ G_

 _Until tomorrow xoxoxox ~ B_

I know I was grinning like the Cheshire cat all night.

I couldn't wait for tomorrow.

AN:

Hope this lives up to your expectations…

Bella kinda falls Fast and Hard for Garrett…

Who wouldn't?

Yes, Kate is going to be a problem…

They will not have a smooth relationship, sorry…

It will be rather bumpy.

Reviews=Love


	3. Chapter 3

**Another Heart Calls**

Chapter 3

As I scrambled around the kitchen to get everything ready for our cookout Pops was chuckling from his chair at the table.

"What Pops?" I stopped what I was doing.

"I've never seen you this worked up over a guy, not even James." he looked serious. "Pops…" I warned.

"I'm serious Bella." he looked at me sternly.

"I know, and he's really sweet. Nothing like James. I think dad is going to like him a lot." I smiled. "Yeah he told me the background check went well and his family is solid." he nodded and I laughed. Dad and his 'solid' families.

"Yes. So he said last night during our talk." I sighed.

"You know he just wants what's best for you Bells. You're the one he worries about the most.

Alice, he worries about, but she has this natural ability to bounce back and Edward is Edward. But with you, you love so deeply and trust with every fiber that he worries." he got up and hugged me.

"Can I get in on this hug?" my dad walked in at that time and wrapped his arms around Carlisle and I.

"OK, as much as I've enjoyed this deep moment, I really must get back to work, Garrett will be here soon." I kissed their cheeks.

"I do hope you're wearing a suit that covers you." my dad gave me a look.

"Dad, I'm wearing whatever Alice picked out for me." I threw him a look.

"Dear God." he sighed. "Carlisle, make sure we have a gun nearby, please babe." he kissed the back of his hand and Carlisle and I burst out laughing.

I finished off the macaroni salad and desserts as the doorbell rang.

"I got it." I looked at my dads and and they shook their heads no and strolled to the door hand and hand, leaving me in the kitchen.

What seemed like an eternity, I finally heard the voice I'd missed.

"Hey beautiful." he whispered in my ear, making me melt.

"Hey yourself." I turned around.

"Missed you." he leaned down and kissed me softly, no time for it to grow because throats were clearing.

"Dad and Pops, this is Garrett Pace, as if you didn't introduce yourself at the door and give him the riot act. Garrett these are my dad's and you know Alice and Edward." I nodded.

"Hey everyone." Garrett smiled.

The door rang again and Edward took off, knowing it was Irina.

"Really? he gets to answer the door for his girlfriend? But I don't for my boyfr… my friend?" I blushed.

"We've met Irina already." Dad stated.

"When?" I questioned and he gave me a look, knowing now wasn't the time.

I sighed and shooed them all out of my kitchen.

"Need some help?" Garrett asked.

"Do you know your way around a kitchen?" I asked.

"Yes, my mother made sure of that." he smiled.

"Well then, yes." I put him to work on finishing the veggie platter and cheese and fruit tray while I finished desserts and my dads were in and out getting the meat ready for the grill. "Bells, the meat is almost done, go ahead and bring everything out sweetie." Pops said.

"OK." I smiled and informed Garrett our quiet time had come to an end.

I'd learned that it was just him and his mom, his dad had left them his freshman year and moved to Seattle, with his much younger girlfriend and Garrett had a three year old brother he'd never met. His dad was a successful lawyer and at least sent money, which his mom put away for college, he said he had a college fund already, so that would be for his 'extras'.

His mom was a physician's assistant and actually worked at the hospital with Carlisle, when

Carlisle had found out, he'd invited her but she was on shift.

Dinner was great, Alice had invited a guy named Tyler. Tyler's dad owned several BMW dealerships all over Washington State and Oregon, his mom managed all the paperwork for them and obviously he checked out or he wouldn't be here. Tyler was a junior and was on the fast track for the All State Football Team.

After dinner our dads offered to clean up so we could all swim.

I took off my cover up and I heard light cursing and laughter.

"Calm down Charles, they're fine." I heard Carlisle snicker.

"But Carl, there's nothing there! They might as well be naked." my dad huffed.

We all laughed and the next thing I knew I was being picked up and thrown into the pool.

I came up for air and saw Garrett laughing.

"Oh, you're in for it now Garrett." I pulled myself out of the pool and stalked toward him.

"Now Bella, don't do anything too harsh to the poor boy." Carlisle called out.

"Carlisle, don't give her ideas!" my dad popped his butt and his mustache twitched.

I laughed and walked up to Garrett, grabbing his hand and pulling him towards me for a kiss, but instead I shoved him backwards, little did I know but he had an iron grip on my hand and wrapped his leg around mine and pulled me in with him.

Coming up we were both laughing and my dad's just shook their heads and continued on with their clean up.

"I can't believe you pulled me in beautiful." Garrett whispered in my ear.

"Oh, I always get my revenge." I smiled before dunking him under to which he pulled me with him again.

The night was fun and I didn't want it to end, knowing tomorrow was the first day of school. "OK, I think it's time for everyone to get ready to go home and get their things ready for tomorrow." my dad said.

We walked our friends out and Garrett pulled me inside his truck.

"I hope this isn't too forward." he smiled before pushing me on to the seat and kissing me senseless.

"That was perfect." I smiled up at him, running my fingers through his hair.

"So, are we going to move forward and give this a try?" he asked while kissing my neck. "Yes." I half moaned.

"OK. Good. Now, we've got to stop before your dad comes out with a gun." he sighed.

"It's no joke. He's got them all over the house." I looked at him honestly.

He climbed off me and shook his head.

"You will be the death of me." he laughed.

I kissed him quickly before I hopped out.

"Can I pick you up for school?" he asked.

"Is that really a good idea?" I asked.

"Of course, we're a couple." he stated seriously.

"OK, I'm just worried about what everyone is going to think." I shrugged.

"Don't." he stated and kissed me softly.

We finally said goodbye and when I walked inside my dad's were at the table waiting for me. I sighed and shook my head.

"What?" I asked.

"We don't want to see you get hurt again." Carlisle smiled softly.

"I know, but he's different. He just went through what I did and he doesn't want to play games, he wants serious. He only wants to be with one person, just like me." I smiled.

"Just be careful, don't move so fast that you forget about everyone and everything again," my dad said sternly. "Yes sir." I nodded.

I got up and went up to my room to see Garrett had text me several times already.

 _"_ _Can't stop thinking about that damn bikini" ~G_

 _"_ _Can you wear one of those the first day?" ~G_

 _"_ _In case you haven't figured it out, I'm home, still feeling our kiss." ~G_

 _"_ _Hello? Are you finished with me already?"_ _~G_

 _"_ _Well, I hope we're still on for the morning, text me and let me know. xo" ~G_

When I saw the text messages I immediately sent one back, seeing as though it had only been about 10 minutes.

 _"_ _Yes, we're still on for the morning. NO! I can't wear a bikini to school, NO we're not finished yet and I'm still feeling the kiss too." ~B_

I took a quick shower and then looked to see if he'd text back.

 _"_ _Good. I guess you were just ignoring me then." ;) ~G_

 _"_ _No, my dad's were having a talk with me." ~B_

 _"_ _Ohhhh… Yikes, I guess they don't want you getting into anything do they?" ~G_

 _"_ _We'll discuss this later, I'm tired and nervous for tomorrow." ~B_

 _"_ _OK. XOXO" ~G_

 _"_ _Night. xoxo" ~B_

I put my alarm on and plugged in my phone.

Snuggling into bed I fell fast asleep to dreams of Garrett.

AN:

Starting off nicely for our couple…

But the first few weeks of school will be difficult…

Reviews=Love


	4. Chapter 4

**Another Heart Calls**

Chapter 4

I woke up and showered, ready for my first day.

I picked out a mini skirt, striped shirt, black stocking and black leather knee high boots.

Leaving my hair down in soft natural waves and light make up.

I hurried downstairs to eat breakfast and Dad had a huge spread on the table already.

All eyes turned to me when I walked in.

"You're wearing next to nothing." Dad looked me up and down.

"Dad…" I groaned.

"I know, I know. It's the style." He shook her head.

We ate pretty silently with the exception of our schedules.

"Gotta run, Garrett is picking me up." I smiled.

"Behave." Dad chastised.

I kissed his cheek and Carlisle's before I walked out the door as Garrett honked his horn.

"Hey gorgeous." he leaned over and kissed my lips.

"Mmmm… Hey handsome." I ran my hand down his cheek with his light scruff.

"Ready for today? It'll probably be hell." he laughed.

"Yeah, I'm guessing Kate is going to be a problem." I sighed.

"Hey, we're together. Don't let her or anyone else tell you differently, because her friends and her will try and put shit in your head." he tapped my temple.

I nodded and smiled as we pulled into the school to see Alice already waiting.

"Bella, OMG! Watch your back today. Tyler heard from Erik, that heard from Lauren that Kate wants to beat your ass." she sighed.

"Like she could anyway." We both laughed. Dad had us in self defense classes since we could walk, I was accomplished in quite a few.

"Bella, be careful." Garrett looked at me with great concern.

"Garrett if you only knew." I shook my head and kissed him eagerly.

"Damn it, if you don't stop that I'm not going to be a gentleman much longer." he groaned.

"Promise?" I pulled away and winked, walking away from him.

"You're asking for it Bella." he ran behind me and picked me up, making me squeal.

"Glad to see you smiling sis." Edward said sincerely. "You too bro." I smiled back at him.

No matter what, nothing was going to ruin my good mood.

"FUCK!" I slammed the door walking in from school.

"What's wrong?" Dad come running downstairs.

"That bitch Kate! She's starting shit and trying to get Garrett and I to break up. She's uugggh!" I walked away.

He chuckled and proceed to his office.

 _Are you going to answer any of my texts tonight? ~G_

 _C'mon Bella! This isn't fair. That happened a long time ago. ~G_

 _Fine, it's been three hours and you haven't answered. I've got my answer.~ G_

Getting ready for school the next day, my good mood from yesterday was ruin.

I pulled on some jeans, an old rock t shirt of my dad's and a pair of Chuck's, no make up and my hair in a ponytail.

"Well, quite the difference from yesterday." Pops smiled.

"Not in the mood Pops. I can't find my phone, yesterday was shit and I want this week to be over.

"Uh, it's only Tuesday sweetie. I know." I pouted.

He hugged me and kissed my forehead. "It'll all work out he whispered."

I grabbed my stuff to wait for Garrett out front.

After about 10 minutes it was apparent he was showing up. FML.

I got in my car and drove to school, feeling even shittier than before.

Walking to my locker I avoided everyone, even Alice knew to leave me alone after our talk last night.

"Thanks for texting back. Glad to know you can just throw us away without listening to everything." Garrett whispered in my ear and walked off before I could talk to him.

The day was a blur.

I picked at my food at lunch and Alice and Edward kept staring at me.

"Do I need to kick his ass? This is James all over again." he spat.

"No! It's not. He didn't cheat on me!" I snapped, almost ready to cry.

"If he cheated once, he'll cheat again." Edward stated.

I stood up and walked away grabbing my stuff.

"Oh look, the princess does have a breaking point. Guess she doesn't like cheaters." Kate giggled as I walked by and I lost it.

I walked over to the table and shoved her to the ground.

"You don't know anything about me! Keep your fucking mouth shut! And the same goes for your friends, and for your information, NO, I don't like cheaters. But I despise bitches like you even more!" I kicked her chair and walked out, Garrett yelling after me.

"Bella, Bella! Wait! What the fuck was that?" he snapped and pulled me around to face him. "Look" I shoved his hand off me. "You made it clear this morning that we were over for whatever reason. Just leave me alone. OK? I knew I shouldn't have gotten involved with anyone again. You're all the same. You enjoy watching me break. But guess what? I'm NOT going to break this time. So screw you Garrett Pace!" I slapped him across the face and ran to my locker.

"Hey, you OK?" Edward came up looking concerned.

"Yeah, I'm not going to let him or any of these bitches bring me down. I've done it once, I won't do it again." I shook my head.

"Don't look now, but here comes Garrett." Edward nodded and walked away.

Slamming my locker I started to do the same.

"Nice try Bella. Our class is the same way and we're going to talk." he grabbed my arm again. "Take your hand off of me or else." I yanked my arm away. "You're the one who walked up to me today and said we were over! I never said that when I got out of your car yesterday! I just told you that I needed time to think before we talked. So you did this to yourself." I walked into class with my head held high.

"What am I supposed to do when you don't text me back? I sent you like a million texts and even tried to call. I wanted to make sure you were OK." he took his seat next to me in class. "What texts? My phone didn't ding or ring at all last night." I looked at him and went to pull out my phone to show him. "Shit, my phone. I don't have it."

"Nice try." he turned in his seat.

"Look for yourself cheater." I placed my purse in front of him.

"I'm not going through your purse Bella." he sighed.

"You're the one who called me a liar." I shrugged, taking my purse back.

"What am I supposed to think when you don't answer me?" he snapped.

"That I wanted time to THINK or I don't know. I told you last night I needed time to think, but now I've lost my damn phone." I uttered.

"Fine, when did you have it last?" he asked softly.

"When I left school." I rolled my eyes.

"Maybe you misplaced it in your house." he voiced.

"I could have." I sighed.

"Bella and Garrett, is there something so important that you have to disrupt my class?" Ms. Segan snapped.

"No ma'am." we replied in unison.

"Then please be quiet." she turned back around and I put my head down, listening to her drone on about conjugating verbs.

When class was finished I took off to my car before Garrett could catch up with me.

I took off to the beach, needing some alone time. My dad had GPS, he knew where to find me. Arriving at the beach I took off my shoes and socks and walked down to the beach, spotting a piece of driftwood. I was there for a while before I was disturbed.

"So, you're not always surrounded by people." I heard a voice and looked up.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked, annoyed.

"Everytime I try and talk to you, you're surrounded by a ton of people. It's intimidating." he chuckled.

"Well, you must be thinking of my sister, because I'm hardly ever around people. I like to be alone." I sighed, hoping he'd get the drift; he didn't.

"No, I'm not thinking of Alice. Everyone knows Alice already." he shook his head in laughter.

"Yeah, that they do. Well, I need to go, lots of homework." I stood up to walk away.

"Anytime you want a real man, come out here and ask for Paul." he grabbed my arm before letting go.

I walked swiftly to my car, he was freaking me out a little bit with his intense stare.

"Where the hell have you been?" Dad asked when I came through the door.

"You've got GPS, you should know." I said flatly as I walked up the stairs.

I know they were all gawking at me, I'm not usually this type of person. I knew Pops would be up in a few.

Quickly jumping in the shower, I washed off and put on my fuzzy feel good pajama's.

"Bella? Are you decent?" Pops asked.

"Yeah, come in." I yelled out.

"Hey, what's up? You never take off without telling us where you're going and then the attitude.

If things didn't work out between Garrett and you; you will not take it out on this family.

Understand?" he asked.

"Yes sir. I just needed time alone and I lost my phone somewhere. It's been a shitty week." I started crying.

"Why didn't you tell your dad this morning?" he asked.

"I didn't know. When I got to school, Garrett accused me of throwing away our relationship because I didn't answer his texts and I tried to explain that I lost my phone, but he wouldn't believe me. Today sucked." I sniffled.

"Do you want to go get a new phone tonight?" he asked.

"No, I just want to sleep." I hugged him tightly.

"OK. If you want a new one, we'll go tomorrow after I get home. Have a Bella and Pops day." he kissed my head and I smiled. I slept restlessly that night.

Dreading Wednesday, I took a long shower, called Alice into braid my hair and wore a simple pair of jeans, a red henley and my red Chuck's.

I ate silently at breakfast and then hurried out to my car, only to find Garrett sitting there with a bouquet of wildflowers, smiling. "What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Apologizing. I was an ass and I found your phone." he held it up. "It was under my seat. When you said you couldn't find it after school yesterday, I was thinking and started looking all over and finally ended up in my car. It must have fallen out of your backpack or purse." he pulled me towards him. "Can we not fight anymore. I'll tell you the story behind the cheating and everything. After school." he nuzzled my hair, making me sigh.

"We need to talk, yes. Alone, after school. Let me run in and tell Dad, I'm pretty sure my phone is dead." I yelled over my shoulder as I ran towards the house.

I told my dad what was going on and reminded me to be home by dinner time. Kissing his cheek I ran back to Garrett.

"OK, I just have to be back by dinner." I smiled.

"Deal. Let's go." he kissed me softly.

Arriving at school he handed me his charger. "Here, plug it in during classes and at lunch. It should have a decent charge by the end of school." he squeezed my hand as we got out.

Walking into school, all eyes were on us again and whispering.

"They're going to tell Kate. Just don't listen to her. Please." he stopped me at my locker and held my face.

"I won't." I hugged him tightly. "I don't want to lose you Garrett, yesterday killed me." I melted into him.

We walked to class hand and hand, kissing at the door.

Everything was going pretty good until lunch and Kate started running her mouth, but before I could get to her, Garrett stood up and confronted her.

"Look Kate, we are OVER! Get over it! You running your mouth and telling Bella I cheated was wrong, I did no such thing… You walked out on me and didn't bother to contact me all summer. I found out that you were screwing some other guy and was hurt. I got drunk with my friends and slept with someone else. You come back and decide you want to be a couple again and I was stupid to take you back! You got pissed because I slept with her when I told you and left me again, but it was OK for you to fuck someone else." he left her standing there speechless and sat down beside me. "Sorry, I just couldn't listen to her anymore. We're still good to talk, yeah?" he asked.

"Yeah." I placed my head on his shoulder as he kissed me softly.

Maybe things would be OK.

This week isn't a total loss.

AN:

So?

Who's loving Garrett right about now?

I know I am!

Reviews=Love


	5. Chapter 5

**Another Heart Calls**

Chapter 5

It's been several weeks since everything went down with Kate and she hasn't bothered us since.

Garrett and I have been in our happy little bubble and tonight being homecoming has me more nervous than when I met his mom for the first time.

Alice and I went shopping for dresses and I foundcute short, purple dress with a unique one-shoulder floral beaded design and a very cuta e and girly skirt. I knew as soon as I tried it on that it was 'the one'. Alice's was a turquoise tank style dress, Edward and I were teasing her saying she looked like Tinker Bell.

We got ready together and Alice did my hair partially up and the rest in curls with my make-up a little darker than usual.

By the time Tyler and Garrett had arrived we were waiting upstairs for our dads to call us down.

"What if he doesn't like the purple Alice?" I was second guessing myself.

"Bella, relax. He's going to love everything about your dress. Everything." She smiled.

I'd also bought purple silk and lace panties to go underneath. No bra was needed for this dress.

I was hoping tonight was the night I could finally give myself to Garrett. We'd tried to be alone so many times before but things and people got in the way.

His mom was out of town on business, so we were going to make our appearance at Homecoming and then head back to his house.

Arriving at homecoming we all met up outside before walking in.

We got our single pictures taken and then a group picture.

We danced for a couple of hours and then they announced homecoming queen and king.

"Tonight's Homecoming Queen is Irina Denali and the Homecoming King is Edward Cullen." The principal announced.

Everyone cheered and after their dance where I took plenty of pictures for Pops, Garrett and I decided to take off.

"So is this what you do to all your girlfriends Garrett? Take them to homecoming and then rob their virginity." Kate stepped in front of us smirking.

"Good try Kate. But everyone knows you weren't a virgin when we started dating and I've only been to one other homecoming, last year with you." Garrett spat.

"You know Kate, for someone who is 'over him' you sure do spend a lot of time trying to break us up so you can get him back, but guess what? It's not going to work." I smiled at her as I pulled Garrett along.

Arriving back at his house he grabbed us a couple of waters and we headed up to his room.

"I can't believe I finally get you all to myself." He smiled as he started kissing me.

"I know." I put my all into the kiss.

He slowly eased me on the bed and kissed down my neck, while his other hand eased its way up the skirt of my dress.

"Lose the shirt." I panted. He stood up and unbuttoned it and lost his pants too, leaving him in only his boxers.

"Now you're overdressed." He laid back on top of me and started kissing me again.

"Let me stand so you can unzip me." I stood up and motioned to the back.

He wasted no time in unzipping me.

I stood there and let my dress fall to the floor.

"My God you're beautiful." He walked towards me.

I shook my head at him and blushed.

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" he asked while caressing my face.

"Yes. I'm positive." I smiled.

"I'll go slow and be gentle, promise." He laid me on the bed.

"Garrett, I'm not a virgin. I was only with my EX a couple of times." I put my hand on his chest.

"Well, that takes a lot of pressure off me then." He smiled. "Why didn't you say something to…" I put my hand up to stop him from saying her name and ruining the moment.

"Because it's nobody's business but ours and I wasn't sure when to tell you." I turned my head.

"Hey, no. You don't get to hide. This is still about us, OK?" he turned my face to look at him.

"OK." I agreed.

After our little 'talk' we made love a couple of times and just snuggled.

"I wish you could of stayed the night." He sighed while running his fingers through my hair.

"Me too. Maybe we can plan a 'group' getaway soon." I smiled laying on his chest.

"You're a genius! Maybe go to Seattle for the weekend." Garrett pulled me to straddle him.

I giggled and climbed off. "I better get cleaned up before my dad's come looking for me."

He just nodded and sighed as I walked into the bathroom.

Dropping me off at my house we kissed until Pops turned on the porch light.

"I guess that's my hint." Garrett kissed my temple.

"Yeah, he'll come out in his bikini briefs if I don't go in." I smiled.

"What?" he laughed.

"Just kidding. He wears boxer briefs, my dad wears the bikinis." I wiggled my eyebrows.

He hugged me tight before one more kiss and telling me goodnight.

Walking into the house Pops was sitting at the table.

"Well, I guess I should be happy that you came home tonight." He smiled.

"Pops!" I playfully smacked his shoulder.

"You beat your brother and sister home." He shrugged.

"I've always been the good one." I retorted.

He chuckled and nodded yes.

"Go upstairs and get some sleep, your dad is going to know what you've done if he catches sight of you." He nodded towards the stairs.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"We both know, he just chooses to look the other direction." He smiled.

I shook my head and walked upstairs.

Garrett and I text all day Saturday.

My dad's had declared it a 'family' day so we headed to Seattle first thing in the morning.

We ate, shopped, went to the movies and went sightseeing.

"Hey, this would be a great get away with our friends for the weekend. Imagine all the shopping you could do in a weekend Alice?" I hinted.

"Oh! You're right! Daddy please…" she begged them all afternoon until they relented.

"We'll look at the calendar and see when a good weekend is. You and your group of friends can go, as long as all parents agree and they all chip in for the hotel rooms." Pops smiled.

Alice and I squealed, I immediately text Garrett and let him know.

 _"_ _Yes! An entire weekend with you in my arms. I might not be able to let you go." ~G_

 _"_ _I know. I can't wait. Got to go. XOXO" ~B_

Sunday came around and Garrett called and asked if I could go out to dinner with him and his mom. My dad's reluctantly agreed.

Garrett's mom was nice and I wasn't so nervous around her anymore.

"Where do you plan to go to college Bella?" she asked.

"Oh, I'm just a junior. I've got another year. But I'll be applying to several. I want to be a teacher." I smiled.

"I wish someone would tell this one he needs to get a move on." She nodded her head towards Garrett.

"Mom, I've applied. I just haven't accepted yet." He shook his head.

"You don't have much time." She pressed.

"I know, I just want to make the right choice." He stressed to her. "I'm working with my counselor at school, promise." He placed his hand over his heart, she nodded and let up.

After dinner, she told us to go watch TV and she'd clean up, even with my protests, telling me we didn't get enough alone time.

We snuggled on the couch and put on a mindless comedy.

"So where is your top college choice?" Garrett asked.

"I'm thinking Vanderbilt University. It has one of the best teaching programs." I looked down and pulled on my shirt.

"Hmmmm, I might have to apply there too." He smiled.

"What are you going for?" I asked.

"Architecture. I've been accepted to the top schools. The closest to you is Columbia, in South Carolina." He smiled and pulled out his phone and Googled the distance. "We'd be about 6 hours away from one another. That's doable, right?" he asked.

"Yeah." I smiled.

"I told you I was in this for the long haul." He snuggled me closer.

His mom came out and watched TV and had dessert with us before he took me home.

Christmas break was upon us and Edward was moody because he had to go visit his mom.

Usually he was happy about it, but things had been going well here and this was the first time he'd been back to see her since we left.

"It's only for four days Edward." Pops said as we drove him to the airport. "You'll be back here for Christmas." He smiled.

"I know. But she's been so different since I left." He shrugged.

"Just go and try to have fun." Pops patted his shoulder when we dropped him off.

We spent the day in Seattle shopping for Christmas gifts.

I bought Garrett some drawing supplies, new shirts, plus a nice ID bracelet.

By the end of the day I was tired and ready to get home.

I fell asleep on the way home, a few miles outside of town I sat up and told my dad to pull over, I was going to be sick.

"Oh no, she's got the flu. What a perfect way to start Christmas break." Pops laughed as he rubbed my back while I got sick on the side of the road.

By the time we got home I was racing upstairs again.

Pops brought me some water and told me to take sips and a shower. He was going to go get me some medicine, he'd wake me when he got home.

I showered and threw up a few more times before getting into my cozy pajamas and snuggling in bed with my trash can beside me.

A little while later Pops came in with dad and they gave me a shot for the nausea and some medicine to help with the flu.

"Get some rest, you'll feel better in a few days. Oh and Garrett called. We told him you were sick. He sends his love." Dad kissed my forehead and turned off my light before leaving.

Three days later the death feeling was over and my room looked like a flower shop threw up in it.

"Hey, glad you're feeling better." Garrett and I were snuggled on the couch.

"Me too. I thought I was going to puke a lung or something. Alice even went to stay with Rose so she didn't catch it." I laughed.

"Well I'm just glad you're better, three days without you was hell." He kissed me deep.

"Mmmm, tell me about it. I really need you." I whispered.

"Why don't we go to my house? My mom won't be back until later." He smirked.

"Let me ask my dad." I rolled my eyes and he chuckled. He knew how much they babied me.

My dad said we could go out for a little while but not to overdo it and be back by dinner time.

Once at Garrett's we couldn't keep our hands off each other. He carried me upstairs and undressed me in lightning speed.

We spent all afternoon in bed making love, I could spend the rest of my life with this guy.

"Bella?" He said while rubbing my back.

"Yeah?" I questioned.

He pulled me on top of him and kissed me deep.

"I love you." He looked deep into my eyes. "It's going to kill me to go away to college next year and be so far away from you. But the only thing that keeps me going is that you'll be close the next year. You are still planning on Vanderbilt, right?" he looked panicked.

"Yes." I giggled.

"Good. Because I sent in my acceptance to Columbia. Full ride." He smiled.

I hugged him tightly and squealed. Leading to a quick round of sex before I had to get home.

Christmas day was here and Edward was happy to be home.

He told us how his mom was mean to him and he never wanted to go back.

Pops in turn called and had it out with her, since he was 18 he didn't have to go and she couldn't force him.

Everyone loved their gifts, Garrett loved the engraving on his bracelet his name on the front and "Love Forever" on the back with our date.

I opened the box he had for me and it was a platinum band with a diamond set heart promise ring that he had engraved "My Heart is Yours."

I thought my dad was going to have a heart attack, but everyone else loved it. Especially his mom.

We had a wonderful Christmas and by the time New Year's rolled around, I had the flu again.

My dads were out of town this time though so they told Garrett to take me to the ER. My Pops had already called ahead.

Once there they hooked me up to an IV and drew blood, all while I felt like crap and because I was throwing up my stomach was cramping.

"Ms. Swan can we talk to you alone?" the nurse looked at me and Garrett.

"You can talk in front of him." I assured her.

"OK. Well, we took blood from you and did several tests. You, don't have the flu." She shook her head.

"Then what? I just had the flu and I felt just like this." I groaned.

"Well, I'm afraid that you're pregnant." She looked between the two of us. "We're not required to tell your dads, you're over 16." She smiled softly at me.

"Uh, t-thank you." I stammered.

"We want to keep you over night, you're dehydrated and with you being roughly 8 weeks, we want to make sure everything is OK. We'll be doing a sonogram as well." She smiled.

"Eight weeks?" I questioned.

"Yes, does that fit?" she asked.

"Um, yes. Yes it does." I nodded.

"OK. We'll be back in a few minutes." She patted my hand.

"How could this have happened?" Garrett asked. "You're on the pill." He shook his head.

"It's not 100%." I sighed and started crying.

"Hey, hey, it's OK. We'll figure this out. Get through this." He stroked my hair.

"How am I going to go to college now?" I asked.

"There's always adoption." He shrugged and it was like a slap in the face.

"After your father abandon you, you're going to throw that out there? Go! Just get out!" I snapped.

"Babe. I'm sorry. I just. I'm throwing out ideas, I don't know." He ran his hands through his hair.

"Sorry. I'm very emotional. I can't get rid of our baby. I'll work it out." I cried.

After hearing the heartbeat and seeing our little bean, Garrett couldn't deny that he was in love too.

"We're in this together. We'll both stay here. Go to Seattle U. That way we'll be close to home and have help from our families. I know my mom won't want to be far from her grandson." He rubbed my belly.

"Grandson?" I giggled.

"It just slipped. I don't know." He shrugged.

We kissed for a very long time after that, our hands entwined on my belly.

Everything would be OK.

AN:

Hope you enjoy this chapter…

Leave me some love…

Reviews=Love


	6. Chapter 6

**Another Heart Calls**

Chapter 6

My dads were at the hospital first thing the next morning, after Garrett had told them I'd been admitted.

"Garrett, I don't think it's a good idea for you to be here if she's contagious." Pops frowned.

"Well with all due respect sir, I've been kissing her for a week now. If I were going to catch what she has I'd have caught it by now." He smirked.

"You do know I'm a doctor?" Pops asked in a quizzical way.

"Yes sir I do remember that." He smiled.

"All I have to do is pick up her chart and read it." He raised an eyebrow at us.

"No, that's a violation of my HIPPA rights." I all but shouted and my dad looked at me seriously.

"What aren't you telling us Bella?" he stood over me, arms crossed.

I looked at Garrett and he swallowed hard.

"Um, dad, pops. I don't have the flu. I'm actually pregnant." I started crying and Garrett wrapped me in his arms as my dad started yelling.

"Charlie, you need to calm down. This isn't good for you or her." Carlisle informed him.

"But how could she do this Carlisle? How?" he snapped.

"It doesn't matter, it's happened and now we have to deal with what comes next. Obviously that means no Vanderbilt." Carlisle frowned.

"I'm so sorry." I cried.

"Shhh… It's OK Bella, we'll get through this. Remember." Garrett kissed my forehead.

"So you think you're ready for a baby? Do you know all the responsibility that comes with having a baby so young and what it can do to your relationship?" my dad argued.

"We're not delusional, we know it'll be hard. But we want to keep the baby." I continued to cry.

"Look, we need to sit down with Garrett's mom as well and work out a plan for these two." Pops, always the voice of reason.

After Pops talked with the doctor, I was released and given medicine for my morning sickness.

"You two won't be having any more alone time." My dad snapped as we sat on the couch waiting for Garrett's mom.

"It's a little late for that Charlie." Carlisle smirked.

"I'm not joking Carlisle." He frowned.

"Really dad? That's just ridiculous." I shook my head.

"Ridiculous? No, ridiculous is finding out my baby girl is pregnant!" he yelled and started pacing.

"We have it all planned out." I sighed.

"Oh really?" he chuckled.

"Yes. We're both going to go to Seattle University. That way we'll be close to everyone here and when Garrett goes away next year he's not away from us for very long. He can come home every weekend." I shrugged.

"Oh? And how long do you think that's going to last? He'll get tired of coming home every weekend or he'll meet someone skinnier and who isn't tied down." My dad hissed.

"Excuse me, but you have NO idea what I will and won't do sir. I love Bella. And I want to marry her as soon as she's old enough. I want us to be a family." Garrett snapped back.

"And how are you going to support her while going to college and raising a baby?" he snarled.

"Look, we don't have all the answers yet. We just know we want to be together." Garrett held my hand and looked at me sincerely.

His mom picked that time to knock on the door.

After a few hours of hashing out some rough plans, we finally had a few things on paper.

"OK. So I agree that they both go to Seattle U. They need to be close to us, I can't be away from my grandbaby. As for a place to live, I think we need to get them something close to the college and be supportive as possible. They're willing to take responsibility for their actions, then who are we to stand in their way?" Garrett's mom smiled.

She wasn't thrilled when she found out, but she was happy we'd already discussed some options for school and staying close.

"I agree, I don't want to be away from my grandbaby either." Carlisle smiled.

My dad just sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Fine, we'll make it work. But he disrespects my daughter and he'll answer to me!" Dad smirked an evil smirk.

"Charlie, be nice." Carlisle slapped him on the back of the head.

After telling Alice and Edward. They were surprisingly supportive.

"We're here for you sis." They'd both said. "But I don't change diapers." Edward added.

We'd decided on not making a nursery in the house since I was only going to be home for a little over a year.

We'd just put the crib in my room, it was plenty big and there was more than enough room everywhere else for the babies toys an extra's.

"I'm happy for you Bella, I just hope everything will be OK." Alice came and sat with me late one night.

"Things will be just fine. We're not delusional, we know it's going to be hard work, but we're willing to do it." I shrugged.

"Well I can't wait to go shopping for my niece or nephew." she smiled.

"I'm kind of excited to do all that too." I confessed, and everyone knew I hated shopping.

"I'm just glad you found a good one." She hugged me tight before going to bed.

"Yeah, he is a good one." I smiled before falling fast asleep.

It didn't take long for it to get around that I was pregnant and of course Kate had to bother us even more.

"Wow! You really know how to tie them to you, don't you?" she smirked.

"Kate, leave Bella alone." Garrett snapped.

"Oh please! We all know she's not going to let you do anything. She's going to keep you tied down and on a short leash." Kate laughed.

"I'm the one who asked her to stay with me Kate. Not that it's any of your concern." Garrett spat.

Kate huffed and walked away.

"I'm sorry for causing you all these problems." I started crying.

"Nonsense. Don't worry about what she or any of these others have to say. I want you and our baby. I'm not going anywhere." He hugged me tight.

After a few weeks, the rumor mill died down and people left us alone.

We'd been to Seattle a few times to look at places with our parents and I'd decided that I was going to homeschool next year to make it easier with having the baby and to spend time with Garrett, he wants to be as involved as possible.

We set up my room with a co-sleeper, a crib that fits next to or attaches to your bed, a changing table/dresser, a gliding rocker and made space in my closet for a double bar to hang the baby clothes on once we found out what we were having.

Since the baby was sharing the space with me for now, I was just going to get the bedding set I liked in neutral. It was grey and yellow owls. I'd found it first thing and fell in love, telling Garrett when we got our own place the babies room was going to have one wall done in grey and yellow chevron stripes. He rolled his eyes at me, knowing he was the one who'd have to do all the painting.

I was surprised at how well our parents were actually doing with the entire thing.

They were letting Garrett stay the night a lot and sleep in my bed, knowing it was hard for us to be apart, as I'd started to have nightmares.

The closer school came to an end, the more restless I became.

I knew Garrett was taking early admittance, because it offered him a chance at some of the better classes, with smaller student to teacher ratio. That was a major plus.

And I'd be able to go and stay for a few weeks, after our family got back from our trip to California.

If it hadn't been planned before all of this, I could've gotten out of it, but we were going for Edward mostly. It was the last time he had to officially see his mom, so pops and dad want us all close by.

Plus, Alice wants to do some 'real' shopping, as she put it and our dads were allowing it.

I couldn't wait to set up our cottage the way WE wanted it.

My dad's had bought it for me as an investment, completely in my name.

It was within walking distance to almost everything in downtown Seattle and it was an adorable corner lot.

A mixture of rustic for me and modern for Garrett, it screamed our names.

Garrett's mom was going to give us money to help us furnish it, plus we were taking Garrett's bedroom furniture because it was a California King and really comfy.

My dads were going to get a painter to paint whatever we needed painted so Garrett didn't have to worry about that along with school and it could be done while we were away and the smell would be gone before I was back. I reminded him of the baby room and taped up all the other samples we picked out before I left so there were no screw ups.

I was suddenly very excited to go to California, just so we could get back.

AN:

So… Drama in Cali?

And yes, Garrett WILL be good…

NO drama there… Promise…

Reviews=Love

 _ **Want to see the house?**_

Go to

2804 East Howell Street

Seattle, WA 98122

It's truly adorable!


	7. Chapter 7

**Another Heart Calls**

Chapter 7

Arriving in California, I immediately missed Washington and Garrett.

Driving towards our hotel Alice prattled on about meeting up and shopping with some of our old friends while we were here, I wasn't happy about the idea but our dads thought it was a great idea.

Dad had a couple business meetings and Carlisle was going to see some colleges at the hospital.

I looked like I'd only gained some weight to most people, so I hoped no one asked while we were here.

"Bella, quit worrying. It'll be OK." Alice sighed as we relaxed in the hotel room.

"Alice I'm not one to relax easily, we both know that." I looked at her.

"I know, but you need to try. It's not good for the baby." She hugged me.

"We're headed out for a bit. You girls be safe and use the car service if you go anywhere. Edward won't be home until later tonight, possibly tomorrow if Esme has her way." Carlisle sighed.

"Ok. See you later." We hugged them goodbye and decided we were going to head out on our own for the day, Ali called the car service while I called Garrett to let him know we'd arrived.

"OMG! Alice and Bella!" we heard a shrill voice across the mall.

"Don't look now, it's Vicky." Alice sighed.

"Hold me back!" I growled.

"Vicky! It's so nice to see you." Alice smile and I just grinned.

"You too. Did you move back here?" she asked worriedly.

"NO, no. we're just visiting." Alice informed her.

"Bella you look… Good? Pale." Vicky snarked.

"Victoria you look bitchy as ever." I smirked.

"No wonder James left you, you fat cow. What are you, pregnant?" she laughed.

"Go mind your own business Vicky, we're here on vacation. Not to argue with you." I smirked.

She huffed and walked away. I blew out a deep breath, as did Alice.

"Well that was close." Alice sighed.

"I know, right? Sure we haven't seen or heard the last of her." I nugged Alice.

She nodded in agreement.

By the time we left the mall we had tons of unisex baby clothes and a few clothes for me as well.

Of course Alice went on a buying spree for everyone else, including Garrett and a few shoes for Rose that they'd been texting back and forth about.

Edward came home the next morning in a bad mood with several bags and grumbling under his breath.

"Hey, wanna talk about it? Can't be worse than the Vicky run in we had." I smiled.

"Oh, I don't know. Guess who Esme is dating?" he shook his head.

Alice and I shrugged our shoulders and looked at him.

"Jack Hunter! That means I've spent that last two fucking days not only with Esme, but with James!" Edward shouted and paced. "You don't know how bad I wanted to beat the shit out of him. He was being rude and nasty about dad, Pops and Bella. It was all I could do to just ignore him."

"I'm so sorry you had to put up with him." I hugged him tightly.

"Don't comfort me, I should be comforting you. He was saying nasty stuff about you." He insisted.

"I don't care. I'm over him, I've moved on. Let's just forget him, forget this place and move on with our lives back in Washington." I smiled.

"Sounds like some of the smartest stuff to come out of your mouth lately." Dad said.

Everyone laughed before they insisted we all go get breakfast.

Sitting at the diner down from our hotel eating breakfast and talking about our last day in California before taking off and heading home early, none other than Esme, walks in with the Hunters.

"Well, if it isn't the happy little Family." She snapped.

"Yes, yes it is the happy family." Carlisle placed his arm around dad and nuzzled his neck.

"Ugh! You're so disgusting." She scoffed.

"Oh and you're perfection?" he raised a brow. "What's the difference? You and I both like to suck men's dicks, the only difference is I've only been with one man in my life and I love him more than anything other than my children and you, who knows how many you've been with." Carlisle taunted her.

"You're disgusting Carlisle! I can't believe you'd talk like that in front of your own children!" she admonished.

"Why? They've ALL had sex and know what Charlie and I do. We don't do it in their presence, just like they don't have sex when we're around." He shrugged.

She shook her head and walked away, knowing she had no ground to stand on.

We all busted out laughing as she walked away, trying to act like she was better than everyone else.

James lingered and was eyeing me.

"Bella, can we talk?" he asked.

"I have nothing to say to you. Edward told me all you had to say." I chuckled and James shot him a dirty look, Edward just shrugged.

"Please, I need to get this out. Just outside the door, they'll be able to see you." He nodded.

"Fine." I stood up.

"Bells!" my dad warned.

"You've got your gun, use it if needed." I smiled.

I walked out and followed him out and leaned against the wall.

"Talk." I shrugged.

"What's this I hear about you being knocked up." He touched my stomach and I knocked his hand away.

"It's your fucking whore's imagination." I rolled my eyes.

"Bella. I know you. You've got the flattest stomach I know, next to Alice. You both are super tiny. You don't gain that much weight in that short of time. I'm not that stupid." He shook his head.

"My body is NONE of your fucking business James. You lost that privilege when you fucked Victoria!" I hissed.

"I was your first and I still love you. I'll be going to Seattle University so we'll be able to be a couple again." He grabbed my arm and yanked me close to him.

"I'm with a great guy now! We'll have our own place in Seattle, so don't even think you stand a chance and besides, you've got Victoria." I snatched my arm away and walked inside.

"Do I need to use my gun?" my dad stood up as James walked up next to me.

"No, he's just walking back to Esme and his dad." I spat.

"Don't forget what I said Bella. See you in Seattle." He ran his hand down my back and smiled.

After I sat down I rubbed my stomach and Edward chuckled.

"He'll have a nice surprise awaiting him by the time he arrives, right?" and we all laughed, causing them all to look over and frown.

"Yes, a very big surprise." I smiled.

AN:

So what do you think of James' "threat?"…

It's about to get interesting…

Another time jump next chapter…

Garrett goes off to college…

Reviews=Love


	8. Chapter 8

**Another Heart Calls**

Chapter 8

It was the day before Garrett left for college and we were snuggled in his bed, our last time for at least a few weeks and being a little over 5 months pregnant, I was extremely horny. I think I was more upset about all the sex I wouldn't be having, when I voiced that to Garrett he laughed and assured me we'd have plenty of sex.

"Hey, we'll be able to make love in the cottage for the first time, whenever your fathers will let you come up. It's completely finished and most everything has been moved in for me, all I've got to take is my duffle bag with the last of my clothes." He kissed me softly.

"I'm going to miss this." I started crying.

"Hey, no tears. I don't want my last image of you to be sad. I've got to see you smiling and happy to get me through the next few weeks until I can see you." He wiped my tears.

"I'm sorry. I just wish you could come home your first could of weeks." I sighed.

"I know, but I'm afraid I'm going to need that extra time to get everything organized. I just wish your dads would let you move with me since you'll be homeschooling next year." He shook his head.

"I know, but Pops needs me close when I give birth, he said he's delivery his grandbaby." I laughed.

"What happens if you go into labor and I'm here! That's what has me so upset. I don't want to miss the birth of my own child." He sat up running his face.

"I know I want you there too. You need to be the one coaching me." I snuggled into his side.

"Damn it! This is definitely the hardest part." He shook his head.

"It'll all work out. Promise." I gave him a watery smile.

"Yeah, but doctor's appointments I should be there for, your sleepless nights and cravings. It's not fair!" he got up and started pacing.

I stood up and walked over to him "It'll work out. Between Pops and your mom, I'll get to the doctor's appointments and I'll let you know when they are, if you don't have classes, great! You can come, if not we can call you and you can listen in if you're between classes."

"I know I just want to be here for everything. I feel like a failure already." He wrapped me in a hug.

"But you're not, you're going to school so we can give this nugget the best life possible." I kissed his chest above his heart.

It's been a month now and I've seen Garrett twice. His summer classes are a lot more rigorous than he had planned, but he was doing great and glad he did it.

He'd been here for the ultrasound that still showed nothing, so we had been Skyping names for boys and girls.

I'm six and a half months now and look like I swallowed a beach ball.

I've been miserable for the past two days, nothing makes me happy, I'm not hungry and I feel nauseous.

I finally broke down and told Pops this morning.

"Bells you should have told me as soon as you felt this way. Have you been dizzy?" he asked while gathering his doctor bag.

"A little, but I haven't been eating either." I shrugged.

"Sweetie, we've talked about this… Anything that seems off or different, you have to tell me. I can't help you if you don't." he sighed.

"I don't like you all fussing all over me." I sat still while he checked my blood pressure, then he started cursing.

"I'm sorry, I won't let it slide again." I started crying.

"Bella your BP is 145/95. I don't need to tell you that's bad." He frowned. "I want you to go upstairs, put on a nightgown, take your socks off and get in bed. I'll being you something to eat. You need rest and some food." He pointed his finger for me to go to my room and then he's on the phone, calling dad I'm sure.

I did as I was told and then called Garrett. No answer so I left a message for him to call me back.

Laying my head on my pillow, I was out like a light.

Pops came in to wake me up and check my blood pressure again.

"Bells, it's still not at a safe level. If this continues, we'll need to get you to the hospital. We've got to think about the baby." He hugged me close.

"But I haven't done anything to make my BP skyrocket." I protested.

"I know, you've been watching your diet and taking daily walks and swims. It sometimes just happens." He gave me a warm smile. "This is your first pregnancy and you're under 18, two of the risk factors. And with Garrett being gone, you could possibly be stressed and not realize it." He continued.

"OK. I just want what's best for the baby." I ate the soup and sandwich he had brought me and then laid back down to watch TV.

"Babe, are you alright?" Garrett asked immediately.

"No! I'm in the hospital, if you're concerned." I snapped.

I was pissed off, I'd called him two days ago and he never returned my call.

"What?! Are you and peanut OK?" he asked sounding panicked.

"Again, NO! If you were so concerned you should've called me BACK!" I yelled.

"Bella, calm down. This isn't good for you." Pops frowned from across the room.

"I didn't know you'd called. I lost my phone and when I got to school today they called me out of class to say my mom had called. I called her back and she told me. I'm so sorry." He started to cry. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Why didn't you just call us then? I mean really? I know there are free phones on campus." I snapped.

"I've been in a lab for over 24 hours, when I was finished I went home and fell dead asleep until I went to school today." He sighed.

"Fine, but you need to find your phone or get a new one." I stated. "I'll be in here a few days."

"I'm coming home this weekend then; I need to see for myself that you're OK." He left no room for argument.

"Will you be here tomorrow early or late then?" I asked.

"I'm coming home tonight. I'll e-mail my teacher and let them know there was a family emergency and I had to get home. I can miss a couple of classes Bella. It'll be OK." He assured.

"OK. Pops can write you a note if needed." I giggled.

"I love that sound. I'll see you in a few hours." He blew kisses into the phone before I told him my room number and we hung up.

"SO?" Pops raised his eyebrow at me.

"He lost his damn phone! He'd been in a study lab all day and then went to crash." I sighed.

"Sounds familiar. But you took it much better that Esme did." Pops laughed. "When you're doing this much work and long shifts, especially when you're not used to it… Anything is possible."

"I don't think Esme took anything good." I laughed.

"You're right there, unless it was her idea." He shook his head ruefully.

I awoke to soft touches and kisses on my forehead.

"Garrett?" I opened my eyes and smiled when I was met with his.

"Pops told me that he's keeping you here, your blood pressure won't drop enough to let you go. He's going to have to start medications." Garrett looked at me with worry.

"I'm not even stressing and my blood pressure is still high. I don't understand." I cried into Garrett's arms. "I'm scared for our baby."

"Shhh… It'll work out. Everything will be OK." He kissed me softly.

We stayed tangled up, me lying on Garrett's chest in and out of sleep until we were interrupted by dad.

"What the hell is this?" he boomed when walking into my room.

"Damn it Charlie! I just told you they were sleeping and not to disturb them." Pops walked in behind him.

"Well it's a good thing I came in. They were all snuggled on her bed. That's not good for the baby." He huffed.

"If you look at Bella's BP it's finally dropped a little." Pops smiled.

"So it's still his fault." Dad growled.

"Charlie, you're just being an ass now." Carlisle frowned.

"Dad, stop!" I admonished.

"Well if you weren't worrying about him you wouldn't be in this position." Dad continued his argument.

"Charlie, outside NOW!" Pops pointed to the door.

After they walked out, I snuggled back into Garrett's chest.

He was all the relaxing drug I needed.

AN:

I hope you enjoy this…

Garrett is NOT cheating, promise…

But not everything can be sunshine and roses…

Reviews=Love


	9. Chapter 9

**Another Heart Calls**

Chapter 9

 _ **Authors Note:**_

 _ **I want to send out prayers and hugs to anyone who may have been affected with the massacre in Orlando, FL this past weekend.**_

 _ **So many senseless lives lost and injured at the hands of a crazy person… because let's face it… No sane person would do that.**_

 _ **It hits very close to home as it happened right in my backyard and I have friends who lost people.**_

"Pops, when can I get out of here?" I sighed. I've been in the hospital for over a week. My BP keeps spiking and they've got me on all kinds of machines. One for the baby's heartbeat, the BP cuff and an IV to control my liquid intake, plus they were coming in to check me every couple of hours.

"Bella, I told you we're hoping for tomorrow. You've been doing better, responding to the drugs, but we're worried that you might get preeclampsia." He sighed.

"Sorry, I'm just tired of being in here. I just want my own bed." I whined. "I want Garrett."

"Bella we've been over this. Garrett has to concentrate on his classes, if he doesn't his future is gone. Is that what you want?" Pops snapped.

"No! I want him to succeed. He HAS to succeed. He'll be the only one working for now." I started crying.

"Hey, calm down. You need to think rationally and have faith." Pops smiled.

"I know, I know. I do have faith. I just want us to be a family." I sighed.

"And you will be. Just take care of yourself and Garrett will be fine." He squeezed my hand.

I'd been home for three weeks and was doing good.

I went for walks with Alice mostly every night after dinner, because it was deemed safe enough.

Being about 6 ½ months pregnant I was moody, I was large and incredibly horny. The last I think made the moodiness worse. Garrett was in classes all summer long and barely had time to make it home once a month due to coursework and labs.

"Babe, I'll be home for the long weekend." Garrett called me and told me the good news about July 4th.

"Seriously? An entire weekend with you." I sighed.

"Yes, and your dads have gotten us a cabin for the weekend." He was excited.

"Oh my gosh! I can't believe it. Dad is in on it? It's not all Pops?" I laughed.

"Well, I don't know about that." He chuckled.

We talked some more about our weekend away and how he was doing. Everything was going good on both our ends, just missing each other like crazy.

I only had a couple weeks to wait.

Our weekend at the cabin was amazing. We'd stayed in bed making love the entire time, only stopping to order take out or room service.

"I really don't want to let you go." Garrett kissed my head as we woke up Monday morning.

"Me either. I don't know how I'll sleep without you after this." I sighed, totally content with our present spot on the bed.

"I'll try and come home as much as I can between now and when the baby comes, I know I'll miss your appetite for sex." He laughed.

"Sex with you anytime is great! You just amp my sex drive at the moment." I trailed my fingers beneath the covers to his awaiting erection.

"And it's going to be SO long after the baby gets here before we can have sex again and not to mention, _HOW_ am I going to live without you and the baby?" he stressed.

"Garrett don't do that. It'll make me stress and then I'll be in the hospital again." I tried to keep my tears at bay, but it didn't work.

"Shhh, I'm sorry baby. I just hate the fact I'll be away from you two." He stroked my expanding belly and kissed it, talk to our baby.

"We need to talk about names Gar." I looked up at from my place on his chest.

"Bells we don't even know what we're having." He laughed.

"I know, but we've got to be prepared." I shrugged and sat up.

"First we shower and then we'll discuss names on the way home." Pulling me to my feet and leading me into the shower, where he decided it was a good time to take me from behind. I was a panting mess with jelly legs when we were through.

"I had to get in one more time. It might me a couple of weeks before I get some." He chuckled.

I kissed him with all the love I had. I hated saying goodbye.

On the ride home we started bouncing names back and forth.

"Arlo" Garrett smiled and I wrinkled my nose.

"Elliot" I piped in a few seconds later.

"Devon" Garrett boasted, thinking he'd won because I didn't immediately hate it.

"Jensen" I smiled.

"You only like that name because it's that actors name." he shook his head.

"No way." I feigned innocence.

"Kit" he shot back.

"Uh, I'm NOT naming my child after some robotic, talking car." I shook my head.

"Rhys" he smiled and told me the different way to spell it.

"That's not bad." I shrugged, we'll put that in the maybe pile.

"Avery" I smiled. "That works for a boy or a girl." I turned in my seat as much as I could.

"Dane, nice strong boys name." he quirked a brow at me and I shrugged.

"Sawyer" I smiled. That one sounded good.

"Oh! I actually like that one." Garrett smiled. "It could work for either or too. How about Sawyer Rhys Pace?" Garrett smiled.

"That's great, for a boy though. We need a strong girls name." I nodded.

It was quiet for a while as he drove.

"Avery Emerson Pace for a girl." I clapped.

"That could grow on me." He smiled.

We'd arrived home shortly after that and I felt a little better having some types of names picked out.

"You're staying for dinner tonight, right?" I asked as we got out of the car.

"Yeah, your dads said everyone would be here." He shrugged as he grabbed out bags.

"Good. I don't want you to go just yet." I kissed him softly before walking in.

"Sis!" I hear yelled out and I squealed.

"Jasper?" I started crying. "How, why?" I couldn't even talk.

"I had to meet the man who knocked my sister up, show him _WHY_ he better take care of you." He chuckled darkly.

"Jasper, be nice. He's not like James." I raised an eyebrow.

"Oh I'll be nice." He smirked as he walked towards Garrett.

"Pops!" I yelled out.

"Hey sweetie. Glad you're back. Did you see Jasper?" he grinned wickedly.

"Really Pops? You're in on this too?" I rubbed my hand over my belly.

"Hey, it's all in good fun. He needs to meet the protective big brother." He shrugged.

I heard laughing coming from the living room and walked in to see Garrett and Jasper laughing together.

"Well, this is not what I expected." I smiled as I walked over to Garrett and kissed him. He pulled me onto his lap.

"Jasper here was telling me how he beat the shit out of James, your last boyfriend for cheating on you." He squeezed me tight. "Just know I'll never do that you and our child." He kissed my neck.

"Especially after I told him I was trained in all things military and martial arts." Jasper tried to look fierce, but failed in my eyes.

"Jasper, you really need a woman." I laughed.

"Oh, I've had a few. None of them want to put up with my busy schedule and living apart. So until I'm back stateside, I'll play the field." He shrugged.

"Makes sense." Dad said walking in.

"Really dad? It's OK for Jasper to play the field but no one else?" Edward huffed.

"Hey, don't get all pissy because you broke up with Irina." Pops snapped.

"She was getting too clingy. Wanting to spend every free minute with me. I need time by myself and with my friends." He stated.

"Well, I'm glad you did it now and not wait. You'll have the summer to be by yourself and help Bella." Nodded dad.

"I don't do diapers." He reiterated.

We all laughed.

Dinner was great and I was happy to hear that Jasper would be with us for a few weeks.

I would soon be very thankful for his short return. I'd need him in a big way.

AN:

So… What do we think of the baby names?

I like different and those kind of are…

What will they have?

Boy? Girl?

Why will Bella need Jasper's help?

Reviews=Love


	10. Chapter 10

**Another Heart Calls**

Chapter 10

"Jasper, I'm so glad you're here." We sat on the front porch talking after Garrett had left.

"Me too. I missed you all. But when dad told me you were pregnant, I knew I had to get my leave in as soon as possible. I missed my baby sister." He hugged me tight.

"I missed you too." I hugged him back.

"Still can't believe you're pregnant. My first question for Pops was; "Is it James'?" he chuckled.

"Seriously? After what he did to me?" I shook my head.

"Well, I wasn't sure." Jasper shrugged and looked guilty. "I know you loved him."

"No, I THOUGHT I loved him. Big difference." I sighed.

"Well, Garrett seems like a great guy. So you upgraded nicely." He shoved my shoulder lightly.

"Thanks." I joked.

"Let's go shopping tomorrow. I need to buy my niece or nephew some stuff, seeing as I won't be here when they're born." He looked at me hopefully.

"OK. But you know we're not going to be able to go without Alice and Edward." I rolled my eyes.

"They're occupied tomorrow." He smiled. "I made sure of it. I'll have a day with each of them too, so they'll survive."

"OK. Leave at 8?" I asked.

"No way. We won't get there until noon." He looked shocked. "I'm always up at 4am, I'll go for my run and then wake you up to shower. We'll eat breakfast on the road."

"Sounds good. I'm exhausted. I'm going to head to bed." I kissed his cheek after he pulled me to my feet.

"Night Izzy." He called after me, the nickname he'd given me when I was little.

I slept restlessly all night. Not being able to get comfortable without Garrett next to me.

By 5am I said screw it and stayed up. I showered and got ready for my day with Jasper.

"Good. You're up and ready." Jasper pushed off the counter. "I made you a mug of tea, since you can't have coffee." He smiled.

"Thanks. I appreciate that." I took the hot tea as we headed out the door.

"So when is your actual due date?" Jasper asked while we were driving.

"September 1." I smiled.

"You ready for this to be over?" he asked.

"Yes and no. I want to hurry and be with Garrett as soon as possible." I sighed.

'You don't think it would be worth it, safer to stay home for a bit?" he asked.

"Why? We need to be a family." I looked at him puzzled.

"Dad told me about James." He gave me a look.

"So why did you ask if this was his?" I gave him a death glare.

"Because _**I**_ wanted to make sure that you were in love with Garrett and over James." He smiled softly at me.

"Ahhh, protective big brother. So why should I stay here?" I asked again.

"Because if James has made that kind of 'threat' who will be there to protect you and the baby? Everyone is here. Garrett will be in school." He shrugged.

"I know you're worried, we'll be OK. Really." I squeezed his hand.

"I just don't want anything happening to any of you." He reassured me.

We left it at that since we arrived at the mall.

Shopping with Jasper was fun. He was currently making his seventh trip to the car and I was waiting in the food court with my swollen ankles.

"Well, if it isn't the beautiful Bella." I heard the voice I've come to loathe.

"James." I tried not to stiffen as he touched me, running his fingers down my arm.

"I've been watching you _waddle_ around here with your brother for the past hour." He spat. "I totally called it while you were in Cali."

"You need to leave, now!" I said through gritted teeth.

"It'll be a few minutes before Jasper gets back, not worried. I am however worried about you. How did you let this happen? I mean really? The first guy you hook up with knocks you up, now you're strapped to him for life." He rolled his eyes.

"I happen to love him." I smirked.

"Ah, but you loved me _first._ " He looked pleased with himself.

"It was bad judgement. You took my virginity." I shrugged.

"Please. You know if Vicky and I hadn't been caught we'd still be together. Vicky is a tad bit more adventurous in the sack than you. But I love you." He rubbed my hand and I pulled it back.

"Don't touch me. Leave." I snapped.

"I'll be seeing you around, I'm a student here after all." James got up and walked passed me, touching me again and kissing my head before walking away. Maybe Jasper was right.

"Sis, you OK?" Jasper sat down a few minutes later.

"James, he's here already. You just missed him." I started crying.

"Shit! Come on. Let's go, we need to get you home."

The ride home was quiet; I was trapped inside my head. I didn't want James anywhere around me.

I barely register Jasper on the phone with someone while we were driving home. I was just relieved to get home and lay down.

"Pops will be home shortly to check on you. He wanted me to take you to the hospital, but I knew you'd object. Just relax. Dad is in a meeting and I'll be downstairs. Edward and Alice won't be home until late." Jasper squeezed my hand before walking out.

"Thank you for not taking me to the hospital." I whispered as he walked out. Jasper just nodded as he shut my door.

Garrett called that night in a panic.

"What the hell? He's here!" he shouted.

"Let me guess Jasper?" I yawned, seeing as though he'd woke me up from a perfectly good nap.

"Bella don't be mad. He's worried about you. James sounds very unstable." He sighed.

"I don't think I have to worry about him doing anything bad, he'll just stalk the hell out of me. And after knowing what he did with Vicky, I want nothing to do with him. Yet, he thinks I'm still in love with him."

"Bells, maybe you should just stay at home for a little while. Come up and visit, but don't make the move just yet." Garrett suggested.

"Gar…" I started.

"There's no argument here. I don't want you here and in danger." Garrett put his foot down.

"Are you done? I'd like to finish my nap." I asked through a yawn.

"No. But you need your rest. We'll talk later. I love you." He sighed.

"Talk later." I hung up and went to the bathroom to relieve myself before climbing back in bed and crying myself to sleep.

Garrett didn't want me.

AN:

Bella is having a rough time…

She's only hearing what she wants when it comes to Garrett…

Trouble in Paradise?

Reviews=Love


	11. Chapter 11

**Another Heart Calls**

Chapter 11

Happy to wake up to a quiet and empty house, I showered and then made my way downstairs, I was starving. Making myself some breakfast, I sat at the kitchen counter and thought about what Garrett had said to me the day before. _'He didn't want me.'_ That was fine, he wouldn't get his child either. I decided to enrolled in online school early for my senior year and get it finished, then I could apply for college somewhere else and leave all this bullshit behind.

I found several colleges, but I knew my dad's would make me stay in Washington to be close to us. So I decided on Eastern Washington College, it was four hours from Seattle and eight from Forks. They offered all kinds of programs and housing for parents too. I was going to argue that fact to my dad's. I got all my research together, and was ready to present it at dinner tonight.

Sitting on the couch eating ice cream and crying, feeling sorry for myself, watching movies. I was brought out of my pity party by a knock on the door. I thought about ignoring it, but they kept on knocking. Sighing, I got up and went to the door.

"Bella!" It was Garrett and he looked totally stressed.

"What do you want? Last we talked, you didn't want us!" I snapped and tried to slam the door, he stopped it.

"That's not what I said Bella. I said I didn't want you in danger, for you to stay in Forks with the baby for now."

"That is not what I heard." I shook my head, walking away.

"That's because you're hard headed and only hear what you want to." He pulled me to him and kissed me softly.

"Why are you here anyway?"

"I got out of class early and just knew there was something wrong when you didn't answer any texts from me or pick up when I called." He nuzzled my neck.

"Oh, my phone is upstairs, I completely forgot it. But you're right, I probably wouldn't have answered anyway." I shrugged and sat down.

"Babe, please. I love you and I want you and our baby more than anything. If you feel that strongly, move with me, finish your last year of school with me, since it's going to be online anyway. I'm miserable without you, you have to know that." He pulled me into his lap.

"Are you sure you want us?" I looked into his eyes.

"Bella if you'd marry me tomorrow, we'd be at the courthouse." Kissing my neck as he said it.

"OK. Let's talk to our parents. I want to stay here until I have our baby though." I assured him.

"Yes, I want you too as well. You need to be with Pops until then."

We proceeded to have a hot and heavy make out session until a throat cleared behind us. Springing apart, Garrett about having a heart attack because dad stood there with a menacing glare and his arms crossed.

"What in the hell are you two doing?" he snapped.

"Kissing." I laughed "Don't tell me you and Pops don't do it." I lifted a brow at him.

"That's not the point."

"Charlie, are you giving these two a hard time?" Pops came in smiling.

"They were practically having sex!" he shouted.

"So they miss each other." Pops shrugged. "You staying the weekend?" he asked Garrett.

"I'd like to yes. Our instructor got sick today, so class was let out early."

"Just keep the noise down." Pops laughed and walked into the kitchen with Dad following behind, grumbling.

"Invite your mom over tomorrow night, we'll all go out to dinner." Pops informed Garrett.

"Will do." Garrett leaned over and kissed me.

Dinner with our families was great, we'd gotten the OK from our parents for me to move in with Garrett, after the baby was three months old. We agreed and were relieved.

Our weekend went by all too fast, I cried as always when he left, but knew he'd be home again soon. July 4th weekend would be here before we knew it.

Two weeks later and a little over seven months pregnant found Alice, Edward, Jasper and I on our way to Seattle. Garrett had the weekend off, but had a lab to do on Saturday morning. After arranging it with Garrett, my siblings had gotten a hotel room and I of course was staying with Garrett at our place. We invited the others to stay, but they assured us they didn't want to hear our noises.

We all went to dinner on Friday night, then the others were going to go to the movies, Garrett and I declined, wanting time to ourselves.

Saturday morning, we met up for breakfast before Garrett went to class. He walked back to the car with us, saying he'd meet us at the house about 3pm, after his lab. He gave me a searing kiss and held onto me tight. "I'll miss you."

I looked into his eyes and saw the sincerity there, making me cry.

"Bells, don't cry." He tucked my hair behind my ears.

"Sorry. I hate being away from you, even for a few hours." I stood on my tiptoes to kiss him and stiffened.

"What's wrong?" he asked looking around.

"I- I thought I saw James." I shook my head.

"Where?" he growled.

"It wasn't." I assured him.

He hugged me tight one more time and brushed his lips along mine. "Hurry back to your family." And with one more kiss he turned me towards the car and he was off.

After shopping for a few hours, we went back to our house to wait for Garrett. By 4:30pm I was getting worried and tried his cell phone. No answer. Jasper told me to remain calm and maybe he just got lost with the time. 6pm the house phone rings as we're watching a movie.

"Is the home of Garrett Pace?" the voice on the other end asked.

Shakily I answered "Yes, this is his fiancée."

"Ma'am, Garrett is in ICU, he was jumped this…" I dropped the phone and ran to the bathroom. I heard Jasper on the phone with the hospital as Alice came in to soothe me.

"It was James; I know it was." I cried over the toilet.

"Jasper is handling it." Alice assured me.

"Can we go to the hospital?" I turned to Alice.

"Let's get you cleaned up and see. OK?" she helped me up.

Walking out to the living room, Jasper was pacing and talking in whispers. I looked to Edward and he held his hand up for me to wait.

"OK. She'll be here with Edward and Alice. Talk to y'all soon." Jasper spoke into the phone and them hung up.

"W-What's going on?" I started crying again.

"I talked with the hospital, Garrett was beat up pretty bad, has a severe concussion and a broken arm." Jasper held me as I cried.

"Don't worry, I'm going to get the asshole who did this." Jasper whispered in my ear.

I nodded into his chest.

"Let's get her to bed." Edward suggested as he took me from Jasper and carried me upstairs.

I awoke in the middle of the night to a horrible pain shooting through my stomach, screaming out in pain.

AN:

Jasper to the rescue… THIS is why she'd need her brother… :0)

Reviews=Love


	12. Chapter 12

**Another Heart Calls**

Chapter 12

Rushing me to the ER, they checked me over and declared I was only 3 centimeters dilated, so they moved me to labor and delivery floor, Pops making sure I had a private room.

"Are you comfortable?" Pops asked.

"I guess as comfortable as I'm going to get." I sighed.

"I'll go see if there's any news on Garrett, OK?" I nodded and laid down as he asked falling fast asleep.

"Bells, are you OK?" It was Alice.

"Oh hey." I sat up.

"Pops said that he and Dad will be here in moment, they are dealing with a situation."

"What kind of situation?" I questioned.

"I don't know."

"Alice…" I always knew when she was lying, she wouldn't look into my eyes, and then a contraction hit.

"Shit!" I screamed out and grabbed onto the hand rails.

"Look, just try and concentrate on you and the baby, they'll be here in a minute OK." She grabbed onto my hand and let me squeeze and I nodded.

I worked through the contraction and fell onto the bed panting.

"I'm going to go find them." Alice smiled at me.

"No! Don't leave me!" I begged her.

"I'll be right back, lay back and relax." Alice gave me a kiss on the cheek and disappeared.

I must have fell asleep because I awoke to soft kisses on my face.

"Garrett?" I blinked. "Garrett!" I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Careful, I'm sore baby." He pulled back and I got a good look at his bruised face. "Let me climb behind you; love you and welcome our baby into this world."

Dad growled as Pops slapped him upside the head and made everyone else leave so we could try and get this baby out into the world.

After several hours of pushing and straining, we finally had our precious baby boy Sawyer Rhys Pace.

"Bella, he's the most precious thing I've seen in my entire life." Pops said as he laid him in my arms.

"Thank you." I cried.

"We're so proud of you two." My dad's hugged and kissed. "Garrett your mom is waiting to come inside." Pops informed us.

"Send her in." I nodded.

She held the baby quickly and said she'd visit longer once I was in my room.

Pops had me in a room quickly due to the amount of family that we had and his position at the hospital.

Everyone invaded after a couple of hours, so I could rest.

Sawyer was passed around and didn't make a peep.

He has reddish brown hair, yellowish green eyes and long lashes. He was beautiful and I was so in love.

While everyone was cooing over him I motioned Jasper over to me and asked about the cast on his hand.

"Oh, I hurt it hitting a bunch of shit." He chuckled.

"Ahhh… So, I get to move to Seattle now because the shit is gone?" I quirked an eyebrow.

"Oh sis, that shit was flushed. It will never be coming back!" Jasper laughed. "Don't ask." He shook his head.

Two days later Sawyer and I were heading home with my family and Garrett was heading back to school; we'd be joining him in a few months after finals.

True to his word, Edward did not change diapers, but he was great at holding Sawyer and calming him. He'd sing him to sleep after I'd feed him or if he was just fussy, and Alice just dressed him. It seemed like the only time I got Sawyer was to nurse him. Pops and Dad were always bathing him and fussing over him, as was Garrett's mom and forget if Garrett was home; everyone better steer clear of my room because Garrett was like a rabid animal, no one was allowed around us, Garrett did it all, except nursing of course but as soon as I was finished he was snuggling Sawyer again. I couldn't wait until we were all together.

Finals were upon Garrett so he couldn't come home until it was time for Sawyer and me to move there. He'd been grumpy and snappy on the phone and instead of fighting with him, I simply told him not to call until he was leaving to come pick us up. That was a mistake, we ended up in a huge fight with him slamming the phone down telling me he didn't have time for my petty shit.

I moped around Alice and Edward trying to cheer me, I kept cheerful for Sawyer so he wasn't fussy. Pops assured me he knew and could feel it, so I stayed as upbeat as possible when he was awake. He'd been sleeping through the night but tonight he'd started screaming and it was just Dad and I at home. Pops was on overnights at the hospital and who knows where Edward and Alice were.

"What's wrong Bells?" Dad asked walking in.

"I don't know. He's hot and won't nurse. I text Pops and I'm waiting for a reply." I stressed as I paced with Sawyer.

"Go get dressed and I'll drive you two to the ER myself. Carlisle will be ready for us, I'm sure." My dad nodded towards the stairs.

I ran upstairs and threw on some sweats and slipped on my Tom's. My dad had Sawyer calmed and his shoes on ready to go by the time I was ready.

"Carl is ready for us. He's got a room and nurse waiting." He smiled. "I've text Alice and Edward to meet us there I was n case they get home and we're not there when they get home." He patted my knee.

"Thanks Dad." I squeezed his hand.

"Now, do you want to tell me why you and Garrett were arguing?" he raised a brow.

"I have no idea honestly. He just started going off for no reason. I offered to come see him, instead of him driving since finals were coming up and he went off about Sawyer and I being in the car alone together." I let out a shuddering breath.

"It sounds like he's under a lot of stress with finals Bells. Talk to Pops. Maybe he can call and talk to him. Offer some study help maybe?" he smile smiled straight ahead while driving.

Dad pulled up to the doors of the ER and let us out and said he'd meet us inside in a minute.

Nodding, I unbuckled Sawyer and walked inside spotting Pops.

"Bells, what are his symptoms?" he asked straight away.

I told Pops and he went into action, I sat in the chair with Dad beside me.

"Bella he's got a severe ear infection. That is probably why he's been a little fussy lately and it looks like he might be teething." Pops smiled.

"So, he'll be OK?" I asked to make sure.

"Yes sweetie, he'll be just fine. I'll give him some medicine here and bring his script home with me so you don't have to wait. Go get some sleep. I'll call Garrett in the morning too." He kissed my forehead and shook his head as a sign not to worry. I hugged him tightly as Dad gathered Sawyer for us to leave.

Arriving home Dad told me to climb into bed and he'd take Sawyer duty. Thanking him with a hug and a kiss to both, I text Garrett a quick 'I Love You' and then crawled into bed for some much-needed rest and hopefully a brighter morning.

AN:

Sorry it's been so long since I've updated anything…

RL has been kicking my butt…

Kids, their schools, my school, working… UGH!

School is winding down for me this semester (man I forgot how much work school was and I'm only doing 2 classes)

Hope you enjoy this chapter and a recommendation… Reviews = Love

I'm SO loving this story…

You've GOT to read this!

Sweaters in July by LyricalKris

s/12136252/Sweaters-in-July


	13. Chapter 13

**Another Heart Calls**

Chapter 13

It was two days before I heard from Garrett.

He apologized and said his exams had been exhausting and he had been catching up on his sleep.

"So, you weren't worried about our son being sick?" I asked.

"I called Pops back and he filled me in, told me everything was OK." He sighed.

"Fine. I don't want to fight. I'm just ready for us to be together." I really was, this being apart and phone tag was for the birds.

"You do know that I'll start my rotation plus classes next semester, right?" he asked.

"Yes. I remember, don't you still want us?"

"Of course, I do. Don't ask questions like that. I just don't want us fighting because I'm not home all the time. I'll be at school or the hospital. You won't have help with Sawyer like at your Dads house, that's all."

"That's fine. We'll just stay here. Come see us when you can." I hung up the phone and ran downstairs to talk to dad.

I went looking for him in the kitchen but couldn't find him, so I walked towards his office and heard raised voices.

"Damn it Carl! He needs to grow the fuck up and take care of his family!" Dad was yelling.

"Charles, calm down. He's under a lot of stress. Don't you remember all the stress I was under when I was in med school and the fights Esme and I would have?" Pops asked.

"Of course, I do. Who was always there for you? Who always supported you and comforted you?" Dad hugged him.

"Just let these two figure it out for themselves. If Bella and Sawyer need to stay with us, then so be it. I don't care and I know you don't either. Alice and Edward are leaving for college. We'll be empty nesters. Let's keep them here as long as possible. I don't want them to go. Really, I don't." Pops said to Dad.

"I don't either and I think it'd be better for her and Garrett in the long run." Dad sighed.

"Me too. Look at all the problems Esme and I had, and sexually was just the tip of the iceberg. I don't want these two to fizzle out before they even begin." There was a long silence. "I think I can get Garrett here for his internship, I have to go into Seattle on Monday and I'm going to ask Bella if she wants to go. Alice already said she'd stay with Sawyer." Dad laughed.

"Alice doesn't like changing diapers."

"She knows Bella needs this and she's booked her a spa day while Garrett's in school."

"Well, I'll be here for diaper duty." Dad chuckled.

"Such a softie Old Man." Pops kissed Dad again.

"I'll show you softie." And that was my que to run and use brain bleach.

I ran back to my room a little happier, even if we'd have to spend the next year apart; I'd work harder to make sure we were a happy family one way or another.

Monday came and Alice had bought me a new outfit and we'd picked out a new haircut, Garrett and I were having dinner together, he was having lunch with Pops and some doctors, Pops would be at a business meeting while we were at dinner, so it worked great. We'd stay the night, Pops was getting a hotel room so we could have time alone, even though we protested.

Garrett spotted me outside the college, I was rested and felt beautiful for the first time in a long time. Alice had bought me a black V-neck short romper with black heels, I had a few inches cut off my hair to make it more manageable and blow dried into soft curls and soft natural make-up.

I was standing by Garrett's car and he was walking with a group of friends.

"Damn Garrett, who's that? And how much did you have to pay?" Garrett turned around and punched the guy.

"Shit Garrett! Why did you do that?" Another guy shouted as I ran over to them.

"Garrett." I placed my hands on his chest.

"He shouldn't have said that about you." He shook his head.

"I agree, but punching him?" I huffed.

"Sorry. Sorry Dan." He turned around and apologized as the guy rubbed his jaw.

"This is my fiancée, the mother of my son." Garrett smiled proudly.

"So, this is why you're always a stick in the mud?" Dan announced.

"I'm not a stick in the mud, I'm working for my family. I'm trying to graduate early. I miss them. Wouldn't you?" He waved his hand up and down my body before pulling me in foe a kiss like no other.

"Damn. It's been awhile, huh?" Dan and his friends laughed.

"You have no idea." Garrett sighed.

I laughed, but smacked his stomach. "Totally your fault Mr."

"Let's go, or we won't make it to dinner." He said pulling me back to the car.

"Hey, you got a sister?" one of them yelled.

"Yep! And you couldn't handle her!" Garrett yelled back and we both laughed.

AN:

So… Dinner and a night together… I guess they really needed this…

And Garrett really does love her!


	14. Chapter 14

**Another Heart Calls**

Chapter 14

Pops had made dinner reservations at a romantic little restaurant called the Boat Street Café, it looked like a side walk café in Paris, only it was inside.

Twinkling lights and tall dripping candles with soft music playing made the atmosphere just right for romance. The exposed brick walls, greenery and elegantly set tables that were set sparsely apart topped off the ambiance.

"This place is beautiful." I squeezed Garrett's arm as we walked to our corner table.

"Pops did good." He chuckled.

Dinner was even better, the French cuisine was delicious, but the pastry sample plate we ordered at the end was the best.

"I'm ready for bed now." I rubbed my stomach as we got in the cab on the way back to the house.

"I hope so." Garrett was kissing my neck making me giggle.

"I think that's the first meal I've eaten in months without holding Sawyer or that wasn't cold."

"That was the first that wasn't Ramen or vending machine." Garrett admitted.

"I'll be so glad when this is all over. I knew it was going to be hard, but damn." I put my head on his shoulder and I must have passed out.

I was awoke to kisses and my clothes being stripped off.

"Mmmm… Don't stop." I stretched.

"I don't intend to, ever." He made love to me slow and sweet several times before we became aggressive and couldn't get enough of each other.

"Fuck. Do I have to let you go in the morning?" he asked as we snuggled in after our last round.

"I know. Soon, Pops said he's hoping to get you in the hospital back home after you're done here. That'll be great." I snuggled into his side falling asleep happy.

Garrett's alarm went off to early.

"Come on beautiful, I set it early so we could shower. Pops is meeting us for breakfast before my class." He carried me to the shower where we made had another hard and fast round of sex, I knew I'd have several marks on me due to last night and this morning and that made me smile.

"No more bitching. If you and Sawyer want to come visit for a weekend, come. I need you too much." He kissed my forehead as we exited the car to meet Pops.

I smiled a little bit bigger that moment and told him we needed each other. We were a family. Always.

Things were better between Garrett and I, he called more and was excited to know he'd be coming home for his internship under one of Pops friends, Dr. Gerandy; he was the top Internist and Garrett wanted to be a General Practitioner.

"Hey Pops, I'm not feeling so hot." I walked into his office one evening after Sawyer was sleeping.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

"Not sure, just feeling off."

"Alright, let's see." He gave me a check up and said I was fine, probably just a cold and to rest.

I felt fine the next few days, but woke up over the weekend puking and Alice holding my hair and Edward calling Pops.

"Just bring her in before she dehydrates at usual. She's stubborn like Charles."

Alice and went to the ER while Edward stayed at home with Sawyer so he wouldn't catch anything and Edward calling Dad to let him know what was going on, even though he was in California on business.

"Bells we're giving you fluids and medicine to stop you from vomiting, then we'll draw blood. OK?" Pops smiled.

I just nodded and rolled over to sleep.

"Bella, Bella. Wake up." Pops looked frustrated.

"What happened? What's wrong?" I asked.

"I know your doctor's visit are private and unless I really need to, I don't go through your charts, so I'm trying to remain calm right now and I want to know why… WHY would you do this now?" he asked, his calm slowly slipping.

"Do what Pops?" I was seriously confused.

"You're pregnant!" He threw the results on the bed. "About six weeks, from when I took you to see him in Seattle."

"What? That's not possible!" I shouted.

"Oh, because you're still nursing? Please tell me you're smarter than that. Do you know what this is going to do to him? He'll be better off doing his internship in Seattle." He shook his head.

"What?" I cried. "I have Mirena, there's no way this can happen. Look at my chart. Six weeks after Sawyer was born! I didn't want the pill since I was nursing, so I decided on that!" I pleaded and cried.

"Bella…" he warned.

"I'm not lying! Alice drove me!" I shouted.

"OK. Calm down. I'm sorry. This is just going to throw Garrett off his game." He shook his head.

"Garrett! Why is everything about Garrett? What about me? I wanted to go back to school this year and now I can't and probably never will. I'll be strapped with two children and will be labeled the doctors wife. I'll be arm candy, if I'm not too fat. People will think I trapped him into marrying him, if he doesn't leave me." I was now in full hysterics and Pops was holding me, trying to calm me.

"Bella..." He jumped up from the bed and pushed the nurses button.

"Yes Dr. Cullen." A nurse came running in.

"I need a sedative." I heard him say.

I don't remember anything except for waking up and everyone being in the room, even Garrett with red eyes.

"Let's give them a few minutes, Pop said."

"Garrett, I'm so sorry for ruining everything. I'll just be a fat doctor's wife who pops out babies." I cried.

"Bella, it's OK. We're going to be OK." He held me as I cried.

"Do you know what happened?" he asked.

"I guess there was something wrong with my Mirena." I sniffled.

"No baby, after."

"After?"

"In the room with Pops?" he clarified.

"No, just crying and falling asleep."

He took a deep breath "You hemorrhaged, lost a lot of blood. Pops told me. We- You, lost the baby."

"No. That's not possible." I cried.

"It was a tubal pregnancy. It was caused from your birth control, it's not easy to hear but he said it's common." Garrett hugged me.

"Can you just leave me." I pushed him off.

"Bella, don't do this." He protested.

I rolled over and ignored him. He sighed and walked out.

I made it clear to Dad and Pops that I didn't want any visitors while I was here. They weren't happy, but Pops knew he had to follow protocol.

Three days later Garrett came to pick me up and take me home.

"Carlisle and Charlie have Sawyer for the day and Alice and Edward had other plans so I was elected to come get you."

"I could've called a cab or a friend so you didn't have to take time away from school."

"Carlisle got me time off for family emergency. I've been getting my assignments via e-mail and doing them as I can." He ground out.

"I didn't ask you to stay!" I shouted.

"Someone had to be here for our son."

"Forgive me for losing a child and being hospitalized! How inconsiderate of me!" I spat, we pulled up to the house and I jumped out of the car not caring out my pain.

"Bella that's not what I meant!" he yelled after me. "Slow down!"

I ran up to my room, locking the door.

"Open up! We need to talk." Garrett banged on the door. "Don't do this to us. We need to be grown-ups and talk this through."

I must have fallen asleep, I woke up to Garrett wrapped around me and tried to wiggle away, only to have him grip me tighter. "You're not leaving me Bella."

"I have to pee, then we'll talk. Promise." I looked into his soulful eyes.

We sat and talked for hours, hashing out our problems. It wasn't always pretty, I told him of my fears; about him finding someone better, smarter, funnier, prettier, sexier.

He said he worried about me wanting to live my life. Wanting to be young and free, not so settled down, possibly leaving Sawyer with my dad's to raise while I went off to college far away.

We both agreed that we wanted each other and I'd go to therapy to get through this miscarriage. I had a feeling I was going to need it.

He couldn't wait for this school year to end, he wanted to come back to us. And we agreed, we'd stay here like my dad's offered after he moved back to let them help us out so I could go back to school too.

It would be hard, but we'd get it done and be happier in the long run.

AN:

I know, I know…

Bella is acting bratty… But she's been through a lot…

Give her a chance…

Reviews=Love


	15. Chapter 15

**Another Heart Calls**

Chapter 15

So far Zoloft had been my saving grace.

I'd started going to therapy and been diagnosed with postpartum depression, these last six months have gone much smoother.

Garrett and I can talk with each other, we're no longer at each other's throats; him coming home in a couple of weeks has helped that too.

"Bells, can you come here?" Pops called from the kitchen.

Walking into the kitchen he and Dad were standing there wearing silly grins.

"What did I walk into and why do I feel like I need brain bleach?"

"Promise, it's nothing like that." They chuckled. "We have a surprise.

I hiked Sawyer up on my hip and motioned for them to continue.

"Follow us to the basement please."

"Ugh! Dad, I told you I'm not ready to start a workout plan again." I sighed.

"I know. Sorry. Just hear us out OK."

He flips on the light and I noticed the lighting is different.

"This is for the family." Pops smiled.

I gasped, the entire basement had been made into an apartment.

"It's beautiful!" It was all cream with hints of brown so it would be nice and bright.

We had large French doors off the dining room and our bedroom to let in light, the bathroom had a long window above the shower, Sawyer's room was small but with the light green on the walls and the orange and white decorations it made it seem larger than it was.

"I don't know how to thank you." I turned to hug them both with Sawyer in my arms.

"Just promise you'll work at your relationship with Garrett and don't get pissed when he's got to work long and crazy hours. That's what these next two years are going to bring. He's going to need to commute to Seattle and Port Angeles for classes, plus homework." Pops went on and on.

"I know. We've already talked. I'm delaying school until he's finished. We both can't do it."

"We'll be here for you if you'd like to start on at least on-line classes. We'll get a nanny. Whatever you want." Dad said.

"I'll talk to Garrett." Was all I said, we'd agreed we'd talk about all things concerning us.

Garrett's been home for three weeks now and things are going a little smoother; at least we see him a few days a week.

His work schedule is crazy, not really looking forward to when he starts his classes again full-time in the fall.

He was currently taking one class that coincided with the rotation he was on, which was obstetrics.

He wasn't crazy about this course, he knew he didn't want to an OB/GYN, but it was required.

Saturday at 5am he came crawling into bed.

"Hey, finally some alone time." He started kissing me.

We were heavy into our make-out session when Sawyer woke up.

"Shit!" he rolled over and hit the pillow.

"Welcome to my world." I got out of bed to get Sawyer. "Get some sleep." I sighed.

Sawyer and I stayed in the playroom in the main house until Garrett woke up, it was Sawyer's room basically when we lived there, except now there were more toys.

After putting Sawyer down for a nap, I wandered down to the kitchen for some lunch and heard Garrett talking to Pops.

"I don't know what to do, every time we try and get intimate Sawyer wakes up. Bella just acts like it's no big deal and gets up and starts her day, I on the other hand have to take another shower to deal with my problem." He complained.

"She's still having a rough time, just because she goes to therapy and is on medication doesn't mean it's easy for her. She takes care of your son every day, she wouldn't take on a nanny and she rarely asks for our help. She has sacrificed a lot." Pops reminded him.

I turned and walked back up to the nursery crying, walking quietly as to not disturb Sawyer, I slid down the wall in the far corner and cried, Garrett is worried about sex, seriously! He thinks I don't want him? Which couldn't be further from the truth, but my emotions are all over the place and it just doesn't bother me when we're interrupted, it's almost a relief. I guess because it's been so long. I'm afraid of getting pregnant again too.

Maybe I'll talk to Pops and see about some time alone soon for the two of us.

AN:

I know it's short.

But it's just a filler for what's coming up.

Reviews=Love


	16. Chapter 16

**Another Heart Calls**

Chapter 16

" _When life hands you lemons, make the best damn lemonade ever!"_ That's what Pops had told me when I'd talked with him a few days after he'd talked with Garrett.

"I can't believe he's just worried about sex. Does he even care about my other problems or that I'm dealing with all his crap too? I feel as if I'm getting ready to explode." I spouted.

"Bella, you really need to relax, your blood pressure is too high. I think that's why Sawyer has been crankier and why you're having trouble sleeping. Having Garrett back here was supposed to alleviate all this, but it's made it worse." Pops sighed and rubbed his eyes.

"Because all Garrett seems to think about is getting laid!" I screamed. At that very moment Garrett walked through the door.

"Pops, can you give us a few?" he said rather sternly.

"Be mindful of her blood pressure, it's quite elevated today."

"Yeah, her face pretty much gives it away." He nodded and turned back to me as I stood my ground.

"Let's take this outside, Sawyer is napping upstairs." I turned on my heal and stomped away from him.

Walking as close to the water's edge as I could get I kept my back to him.

"So, all I care about is fucking my fiancée? Is that what you think?" he said acidly.

I nodded.

"That's not an answer. I deserve a fucking answer!" he spat.

I turned around, tears streaming down my face, so much I wanted to say; but how to make him understand. Taking a deep breath, I wiped my face and started.

"You don't think any of this is hard for _me_? Watching _you_ succeed day in and day out? Doing what _you_ love? Trying to support _you_ and not feel like a _failure_! Because yeah, that's what I fucking feel like, OK! _**I feel like a fucking failure**_! Getting pregnant and not finishing college, I let down my Dad and Pops, _**failure**_! Having a miscarriage, _**failure**_! Not being able to make love to your fiancée anymore because you're afraid you'll get pregnant again and miscarry OR just afraid that you'll get pregnant and be stuck at home even longer not being able to pursue my own dream and finish school so I don't have to look like the young doctor's wife that got knocked up to keep him, _**I feel like a failure all around**_ , I don't feel good enough for anyone!" I finished.

"Bella." He stepped forward all the fight gone out of him. "Why didn't you ever say any of this in therapy?"

"Because she never asked any of the right questions. Everything she asked was based around our sex life or if we were emotionally attached. Before all this shit started, everything in those departments were great! But now…" I sighed and sank to the ground.

Garrett sank next to me and wrapped around me.

"I love you Bella, I do. I just want to reconnect with you, all the way to show you my love, it's not just to get my dick wet. The connection that we share when we're together making love is so good. It's so intense, I miss that feeling." He pulled me to his lap and kissed me deeply.

"Garrett, I'm seriously afraid of getting pregnant again. That was no joke. I'm on an entirely new birth control. But scared shitless." I whispered.

"So, I'll wear a condom too. It won't be the same, but until you get passed that fear; I'll do whatever it takes to make you comfortable and I want us to have a weekend away. I'm also going to step-up and start helping with Sawyer. Pops told me he did it with Edward and that I needed to man up, it shouldn't all be on your shoulders. We're partners." He kissed me softly.

"I love you Garrett."

"I love you Bella."

After our weekend away, things between Garrett and I were better. We'd reconnected, talked and reconnected some more. Garrett and I both agreed we weren't ready for more children any time soon and I was going to take my Pops and Dad up on the idea of a nanny so I could start back with online classes for now.

"Bella, this is Carmen. She's the nanny I've been telling you about. She's a retired pediatric nurse, she's got five grandchildren of her own and she'll be here Monday through Friday, 9am-6pm; that way you can do online classes or take regular classes." Pops smiled.

I smiled and Carmen told me about herself and her grandchildren who lived all over the place, but came together at Christmas time.

We had a great chat, Carmen got to play with Sawyer and he took right to her, Pops and Dad joined us once they bonded and started chatting. Garrett came home to find us all in the study playing.

"Hey babe, what's going on?" he joined me on the floor.

"Garrett this is Carmen, Carmen this is Garrett." They exchanged pleasantries and we decided Carmen would be starting in two weeks, a week before classes started so we could get on a schedule.

"She seems like just what we need" Garrett held me tight later that night.

"I know. I'm so excited. I can't believe I was so stubborn all this time."

Garrett's internship was getting easier on us, we were into a routine. When he worked the overnight shifts, he'd have breakfast with us and spend a little time before he went to sleep. I'd take care of bathing and feeding Sawyer in the morning with Garrett and then handed him over to Carmen so I could study and do class work in Pops office while he was at work, usually until lunch when Carmen would come knocking letting me know lunch was ready. I'd eat lunch, play with Sawyer for a few minutes and then put him down for nap and go back to studying, until it was time to start dinner around 5pm and Carmen would leave around 6pm.

Carmen and I were sitting around one afternoon planning Sawyer's First Birthday Party when Garrett walked in.

"What's all this?" he asked.

"We're planning Sawyer's birthday party." Carmen informed him.

"I can't believe he's going to be one in less than a month." Garrett sighed.

"I was thinking of doing a Little Man theme. Sawyer is such a little man, you know?"

"Sounds interesting. I didn't know birthday parties had theme's, especially for babies." He laughed.

"Yes, yes they do babe. Be prepared." I informed him and Carmen agreed with me.

"Well, I'm with you 100%, just tell me what we need." He kissed my forehead and wandered to the kitchen in search of food.

After all we'd been through in the past year, we were finally back on track and after his internship, we could focus on getting married.

AN:

They're back on track!

Wedding up next...

Reviews=Love


	17. Chapter 17

**Another Heart Calls**

Chapter 17

Our wedding was finally happening!

Garrett was done with his residency and he'd be starting at a General Practitioners office here in Forks after our honeymoon, Dad and Pops were going to rent the cottage in Seattle for now, Alice was going to London College of Fashion in the UK and Edward was going to Berklee in Massachusetts. Garrett and I were going to stay with Pops and Dad in the basement apartment for now, especially since they had this huge house.

"Bella, Garrett. We want you to save your money this first year. Garrett's mom said his college was paid for, therefor he has no student loans, you don't pay for rent or food here, just for things you really want so what we're asking is when Garrett gets paid, is for half of his check; and before any protesting is done, listen. Whatever amount we're given at the end of a year, we're going to match for you two to put towards a house. It can be used as a down payment, a purchase, whatever. As long as it's towards the purchase of a house." Dad smiled.

"What? Are you serious?" I looked to Garrett who seemed to be in shock too.

"Yes, we're serious." Pops smiled.

We both leaped forward and hugged them.

Our wedding day arrived and it was a small affair.

Family and close friends.

Alice made my dress and Garrett wore a simple suit, one of Pops and Dads friends was notary so he married us in a simple backyard wedding at the house. It was perfect.

Garrett and I went away for the week to Hawaii for a week, paid for by Garrett's mom.

She'd thought of everything, couples massage, snorkeling, hiking, romantic dinners, and a helicopter flight. It was what we needed and we came back refreshed and ready to take on the world. True to his agreement with my Pops and Dad, every check Garrett gave over half, then took half of that and put into savings and half into checking, all we truly had to worry about were things we wanted like dinner dates or extras. Dad still let me use the credit card for clothes, we ate with them and didn't have to worry about food, so we saved as much as possible to have a good safety net for our future.

Garrett's job was going great, he loved it, my school was going along well, with the nanny still taking care of Sawyer until he started preschool, I got a lot of school work done too.

It was quite around the house without Alice and Edward, but they'd call and Skype a few times a month.

Alice was loving school, she said he teachers loved her designs and said she showed promise and she was chose to go to Paris Fashion Week with one of the teachers to help dress the models, she was extremely excited about that. Edward was excelling in the music program at Berklee. He'd met a girl there and said we'd meet her at Christmas. Her name was Molly and she was from Ireland. She played the cello and Edward said it was the most beautiful sound he's ever heard, next to her voice. He sent me her picture and I could already envision these two having children. Where Edward had coppery hair, Molly's was some shocking shade of red and gorgeous ringlets to the middle of her back and she had bright green eyes as well. These two were a match made in heaven. Of course, when I told that to my brother he told me that I was a sappy old married woman now. And we laughed.

"I miss you Edward, brooding and all." I'd told him one evening on the phone.

"I miss your whiny ass too." He laughed.

"Hey, in my defense, I had a problem."

"I know. I do miss you and Sawyer. I can't believe how big he's gotten. He's going to forget me when I come home at Christmas." He sounded choked up.

"No. I have your and Alice's pictures beside his bed and he kisses them every night before bed." I assured him.

"OK. Thanks sis." He chuckled.

"Anytime. Love you."

"Love you too. See you in a few months." He sighed before hanging up.

Alice didn't get to call as much, it was usually quick texts because she was always on the go.

The week after Thanksgiving I was out jogging with Sawyer in his stroller, one of my favorite exercises when there wasn't a lot of snow on the ground, Sawyer was zipped inside and asleep as always and I was on my cool down walk when I heard and saw ambulances flying past; I picked up the pace.

They were pulling into my house.

The EMT's were bringing Carmen out on a gurney.

"Pop's?" I ran up to him taking Sawyer out of the stroller.

"She just got here, I was walking into the kitchen. She said she wanted to come in early and have me check her out, she was feeling funny. I went to turn and walk out to get my bag to check her blood pressure and she collapsed." He hugged me tight. "I called 911. Her pulse is weak, I think she may have had a heart attack."

We called her next of kin we had on file and Pops hopped in the ambulance with her and said he'd call once he'd heard anything and said to be careful in the kitchen, there was glass.

Taking Sawyer inside, I put him in his highchair, gave him some Honey Nut Cheerio's and a sippy cup of milk and cleaned up the mess.

"Hey babe? What happened?" Garrett came out fixing his tie.

I filled him in and he asked if I needed him to stay home today.

"No, I'm ahead in my class. I can work while he plays and naps. I'll be fine. Pops is at the hospital and Dad won't be home until tomorrow from his trip. So, it's just me and Sawyer today." I smiled at my boy.

"Well, I'll grab breakfast on the way to the office and we'll go out tonight. OK. Nothing fancy, but don't worry about cooking. We'll just hit up the diner. OK?" he rubbed my ring while he kissed me, something he always did.

"OK. We'll be ready, I'll let Pops know. We'll treat him tonight." I smiled and kissed Garrett good before he left.

Pops called later and said that she did indeed have a heart attack and wouldn't be back to work for us, so I'd have to think about daycare, even part time, he was old enough. I told him I'd consider it and talk to Garrett and I told him about dinner. He said he'd be home shortly, he was off tonight.

Dinner was a quiet affair. We talked about different daycares and Pops said there was a new one that had opened at the high school, it was a new program and it was for students who were going into childcare/teaching, they got volunteer and college class points depending on their majors and the program was half days, perfect for Sawyer. I told Pops I'd call the next day.

Sawyer and I toured the facility at the high school and it was out of this world.

They taught through VPK, for the ones that were going into teaching and they were fully certified, they all had CPR training and the high school was two blocks away from Garrett's office and a mile away from the hospital.

"Mrs. Pace, Sawyer is a delight. He's so happy and loves to play." Mrs. Greene the director of the program said to me.

"Thank you. We do dote on him a lot. His grandfather's, grandmother and when they're in town his aunt and uncle spoil him." I smiled.

"Well he's not one to want to be held all the time. He likes to be independent and go from the moment the toys are put out. He is even learning to clean up with us after a week!" she clapped.

"That's great. Now come teach him that one at home." We both laughed.

"Just watch, he'll start doing it when he's not thinking about it." She assured me.

I shared the news with everyone over dinner and we talk to Sawyer about his day.

"Big fun! Watched Nemo because it wained." He pouted.

"Why are you pouting if you had big fun?" Garrett chuckled.

"Because Nemo got wost."

"Oh. Ok?" Garrett was lost, obviously he never saw the movie.

"But didn't he get found again? And he met some great friends, right?" I asked Sawyer.

"Yes. He wost like Unk Edwrd." He crossed his arms.

"Oh. No sweetie. Unk isn't lost. He's away at school. He'll be home in a few weeks and so will Pix!" I smiled.

"Weely?" he smiled.

"Yeah! We'll do the calendar tomorrow to show you how many more sleeps so you can count down. OK?" I asked.

"OK!" he finished eating after that.

Later that evening after Sawyer was asleep, Garrett comes up behind me kissing my shoulders.

"Thanks for the Nemo save." He chuckled.

"Hey, you gotta watch these movie babe. Toddler speak." I shrugged.

"How about sexy speak?" he pulled my tank up slowly.

Needless to say, none of the words coming out of my mouth were worthy of any toddlers ears that night.

AN:

I forgot to thank **greygirl2358** last chapter…

She gave me the 'lemonade' quote…

SO SORRY! :0)

So hopefully this was a good chapter…

They're making progress… Getting along…

Christmas is next… Edward brings home his… Love

Reviews=Love


	18. Chapter 18

**Another Heart Calls**

Chapter 18

Christmas was approaching and I was on my way to the airport to pick up Edward and Molly with Sawyer.

We were spending the day shopping, since Edward and Molly didn't want to fly with presents.

"Mama, mama. Edvar!" Sawyer pointed.

"Edward, Sawyer. His name is Edward." I laughed.

"Sawyer, buddy! I've missed you." Edward picked him up out of his stroller and tossed him in the air.

"Hi, you must be Molly." I walked up and hugged her.

"And you must be Bella." She hugged me back.

We piled into the SUV and headed to the mall.

Edward and Sawyer chatted away in the back seat as Molly and I got to know one another in the front.

Edward held Sawyer while Molly and I continued to chat.

"Hey, I'm going to take Sawyer to the toy store, get him something special." Edward nodded.

"Nothing big. Santa is coming and his first birthday is right around the corner." I reminded him.

"Ok. Ok." He laughed.

Molly and I continued on our way.

"Hey, can we go to the music store? I'd like to get a few books for Edward." Molly asked.

"Yeah. Sounds good."

We went in and she bought several piano books I hadn't heard of.

"Are these new?"

"No, just not popular. See the titles. All classical. Edward plays a lot of this at school. It's for his Scoring Class."

"He's always wanted to be a composer. He's brilliant." I told her.

"Yes, he is. We're working on a score together for our final, Edward wrote the entire thing. I've tweaked it a little with the cello cords, but he did all the hard work." Molly smiled and all you saw her love for Edward.

"I'm so happy for you two. Is it too early to say welcome to the family?"

"I hope not. When I met Edward, he was moody and would barely give me the time of day. But we got put on a project and had to work together several times a week, I made him talk to me. He told me he missed his family and didn't have a lot of luck with girls, they were usually clingy because of his money, he wanted to concentrate on school and be a composer." She shrugged.

"He opened up to you easily?"

"Yeah, we had an instant connection and our music was just as lovely." She smiled.

"It's the real thing."

We finished in the music store and started back towards the toy store when we saw Edward walking towards us with a crying Sawyer and I spotted Irina behind him yelling at him.

"Edward?"

"Take Sawyer and go to the food court. I've got to take care of some trash." He kissed Molly's cheek and apologized.

"Edward, I'm not leaving." She held his hand and I stood firm too, rubbing Sawyer's back.

"Edward! Talk to me. Is that your baby? Are you cheating on me?" Irina screeched.

"What?" he turned and faced her finally.

"You heard me." She had her hand on her hips.

"Irina, I broke up with you months before college. We're not a couple. This is my girlfriend. Molly, this is my EX. Irina." Molly just nodded to her.

"Then who's baby is that?" she snapped.

"Mine, Irina. Now leave our family alone. You've upset my son."

I motioned for Molly and Edward to come to the food court and left Irina fuming behind us.

"Wow, she's got some nerve." Molly laughed.

"She didn't know you had Sawyer?" Edward asked.

"No, she went to Northwestern. She thought that's where you were going, because Pops went there." I shrugged.

"Oh, she thought I wanted to be a doctor." He laughed. "Tells you how much she listened to me."

"I see what you mean, all about the money." Molly gave Edward a sad smile.

"Yeah, I'm glad your family has their own and so were pretty evenly matched." He kissed her softly.

"Kid at the table."

"Yeah, because you and Garrett keep it PG." Edward rolled his eyes.

I just shrugged.

We finished our day and headed back home with a passed-out Sawyer in his car seat.

"He's incredible Bella." Edward smiled at me in the rearview.

"Thanks, it's been pretty touch and go, again." I sighed.

"Yeah, Pops said. If you need me to talk to Garrett, let me know."

"We're getting there, we just need to learn to talk to each other. We tend to jump to conclusion or just start yelling and neither of those are healthy."

"My mom's a marriage counselor and she said to always kiss good night, no matter what. It makes for a happy marriage." Molly offered.

"I try to kiss Garrett before he leaves for work and goes to sleep, but since Sawyer has come along he's not as affectionate. I told him we need counseling, but he said he's too busy."

"Well, if you need to talk; I'm here for you." Molly offered.

"I think we're going to end up being great friends. You did good brother." I smiled to Edward in the mirror and he actually blushed.

Pulling up to the house Pops and Dad were waiting.

"Did you text them?" I asked Edward.

"Yeah, you think I'm carrying all this in? No way, I'm carrying my nephew. They can get the bags." He laughed.

"Dad, Pops!" Edward got out of the car with Sawyer in his arms.

"Cheating already son?" Pops laughed.

"Hey, these two went on a shopping spree. I'm just glad we didn't have Alice." Edward scoffed.

"What about me?" Alice popped out.

"Alice!" I ran up to her squeezed her.

She told all of us she didn't know if she was going to make it for Christmas because of her schedule.

"Surprise! I've had this planned with Dad and Pops for months. That's why Dad couldn't get Edward, he was picking me up from SeaTac early this morning." She laughed.

"Gee thanks sis." I deadpanned.

After everything was unloaded and everyone introduced, Pops decided we'd go out to eat.

"Bella, text Garrett and let him know where we're going so he can meet us." Dad said.

"He picked up a shift at the hospital tonight, he does that occasionally." I shrugged. "He can keep his ER privileges that way."

"He'd still have them, he's a doctor." Pops was agitated.

"I don't know, that's what he said. I didn't question. I thought he'd still have them, but whatever." I shrugged. "Let's just enjoy dinner." I climbed into the back row and let Edward and Alice sit with Sawyer.

I was quiet during dinner, they knew I was upset.

"Let us keep Sawyer upstairs tonight, you get some rest." Alice and Edward suggested.

"You don't have to do that."

"We want to." They insisted.

Edward bathed Sawyer for me that night and had to end up showering with him.

"We're all clean!" Edward and Sawyer emerged in their pajamas.

"Give your mom a kiss and I'll read you a story."

Sawyer gave me a hug and kiss and the girls and I retreated to our basement apartment.

We talked until 1am when Alice declared she was tired and they headed upstairs; my phone beeped a few minutes later and it was a picture of Edward and Sawyer sleeping in Sawyers twin bed. It was adorable. I sent it to Garrett immediately.

" _Why is Sawyer upstairs?" he texted._

" _Call me!" I text back._

 _My phone rang seconds later._

" _Edward and Alice wanted me to have some quite time, be able to rest."_

" _And yet you're awake." He snarked._

" _I've got a lot to think about, like why you're lying. We need to talk, when will you be home?"_

" _Around 3am."_

" _Wake me if I've fallen asleep."_

" _Can't we just talk when I wake up tomorrow?" he asked._

" _No, tonight, this morning. Whatever." I sighed._

" _Fine, we'll do whatever you want Bella." And he hung up._

I decided on cleaning our apartment and then showering.

Garrett arrived home around 3:30am.

"Glad to see you're still awake."

"I told you I wanted to talk."

"So… Talk." He grabbed a water and sat on the couch.

"Why did you lie about why you were working at the hospital?"

"I'm not." He shrugged as he drained his water.

"Did you forget about Pops?"

"Damn it Bella, I have my reasons, can you just let it be." He snapped. "I'm tired and I want to shower and go to sleep."

"Fine. Whatever." He went to shower and I grabbed my stuff to go sleep upstairs, I don't know what he was keeping from me, but he knew I hated secrets and he was keeping it from Pops and Dad too, so that couldn't be good.

AN:

Oh Garrett, what are you up too?

Reviews=Love


	19. Chapter 19

**Another Heart Calls**

Chapter 19

Talking to Dad and Pops I told them about Garrett.

"I'll see what I can find out Bells, but if it's not good, I'm not going to tell you. I'll leave it to him." My Dad warned.

"Fine. I'm just worried about him. We were so close to getting on track and then BAM! We were derailed!" I sighed.

"It'll work out sweetheart. You two were made for each other. You've survived everything." Pops hugged me.

"Thanks."

The holidays were great with my siblings there doting on Sawyer and to have someone to talk to, Garrett wasn't around much, he worked most of the time. He was home long enough on Christmas to watch Sawyer open presents and then declared he had another shift at the hospital, Pops pulled him aside.

"I don't know what you're doing or who you think you're doing it for, but you're on the verge of losing your entire family. You need to give up some of these extra shifts." Pops informed him.

"I'm working for people who needed the day off." Garrett informed.

"And what about you?" Pops swept his hand around the room. I was standing against the wall, tears streaming down my face as Sawyer played with Alice, Molly and Edward.

"There's plenty of people here for them, there's single moms who don't have anyone." He shrugged.

"That's very nobble. But you're a doctor. How and why are you covering for nurses?" Pops asked.

"I'm just trying to help." Garrett sighed running a hand through his hair.

"Stop!" Pops practically yelled shaking him. "Your wife needs you. Your son needs you. Wake the fuck up or don't come back to our house." Pops walked away.

I stood there with my arms wrapped around myself crying as Garrett looked at me and walked out the door. I slid down the wall crying.

I must have fallen asleep, I woke up in my bed with a note saying they'd take care of Sawyer for the day.

"Merry Fucking Christmas."

Showering and dressing I headed upstairs and noticed it was close to dinner time so I headed to the kitchen.

"Hey Pops. Need some help?"

"It's almost finished, want to get the table set?" he asked.

Setting the table, I heard the garage door open and walked back in the kitchen and froze when I saw Garrett walking in with a bouquet of flowers.

"Sorry. Look, I have to finish my shifts this week. But I'll start taking less. There is a reason I have to do this and I don't want to tell anyone, so I'm asking everyone to respect that. Please." He smiled sadly.

"I can respect your privacy Garrett, but I'm your wife. You're neglecting your family for this secret and that's not a good thing." The tears started again.

Wiping away my tears Garrett kissed me gently. "Just let me do this. It's only a little while longer. Promise."

"OK. Just please communicate with me. Take time for US. Sawyer."

"I will, I'm sorry. I got caught up in this." He sighed. "Can I shower before dinner?"

"Quickly." I kissed him again.

"Everything OK?" Pops asked.

"Yes. He's going to take less shifts, but he said he needs to do this. I don't know what 'this' is, but I see conviction in his eyes, need. So, I'll let him so it."

"Bells." Dad pulled me to the side before we ate.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"He is working. He's not lying. My people said he's there or at the office. No women are involved, expect the nurses he interacts with." Dad kissed my temple. Pops and I smiled at each other, that made my day there.

Dinner was great, Edward kept eyeing Garrett and told him they were talking after dinner.

"OK. Why don't we take Sawyer to the park?" Garrett suggested. "Let the girls have a night to themselves.

"Sounds great!" all the girls chimed in at once.

We decided we were going to go to the movies.

The rest of vacation Edward walked around like he was the mouse who got the cheese and wouldn't share.

Garrett and I drove them all to the airport and they share something before they left.

"What did you say to my brother?" I asked.

"Nothing." He acted innocent.

"You're lying. But I'll let it go." I laughed.

"Good. It's man stuff." He chuckled.

True to his word, he'd laid off on so many hospital shifts, and focused on us as a family.

School was slow going for me, but with Sawyer starting preschool in a few weeks, it would be a little better.

"Bells, this place is one of the best. I've ran every security background I can. Just minor things. Nothing that's going to affect Sawyer. It's usually an overlook in paperwork, but Mrs. Webber runs a very tight ship.

"Webber? Is her daughter Angela?" I asked.

"Yes, she will actually be Sawyer's teacher." Dad smiled.

"I remember Angela from high school, she was always so sweet. This makes me feel better."

Sawyer loved preschool, Angela and I became fast friends and we'd hand out in our free time as she didn't have a lot of friends either.

"Bella, you look fantastic. Sawyer is adorable." Angela gushed as we swam one afternoon.

"Thanks. He's all Garrett though, I promise you that."

"I've seen that the couple of times Garrett has picked him up."

Angela was very shy and quiet, never dating, she told me most guys didn't like the fact that her father was a pastor.

"They see my father as intimidating." She laughed.

"I guess they never met my Dad?" I questioned. "It was way worse in Cali. I had Jasper too, but with him in the military, I don't have him to worry about anymore; and the fact that I'm married." I laughed.

"Do you enjoy being married?" Angela asked.

"Somedays it's surreal. When Garrett is working doubles, it's like I'm not even married and when he was away at school; it was like I was a single mom living with my parents." I shrugged.

"I can understand that." She nodded.

"Would you do anything different?"

"I don't think so. Maybe more listening, less arguing. Garrett and I know how to push each other's buttons."

"But you two always look so happy."

"Maybe that's why?" I laughed.

"Maybe." She shrugged.

We enjoyed the rest of the afternoon and Pops came home asking if he could run something by us.

"Yeah Pops, what?"

"Well, we're going on vacation over Spring Break, I've already told Garrett. He's supposed to take that week off and we're going to Denmark. It's an hour flight for Jasper, he was just transferred so it works perfectly and I'd like to ask Angela to come with us to help out with Sawyer." Pops asked.

"I- I don't have that kind of money Mr. Cullen." She shook her head.

"It's all paid for dear." He smiled sweetly. "You just have to bring your clothing and passport." Pops assured her.

"Well, OK." She smiled.

"Great! I'll make all the arrangements. You'll have your own room at night Angela, so you won't have to deal with Sawyer at night, but it will just help during the day to have extra hands." Pops chuckled.

Angela and I squealed after he walked away.

We were planning on spending the entire Spring Break at First Beach, so this was much better.

"I'm going to have to go shopping Angela smiled." So, we made plans for the next weekend to do just that.

Having Garrett at home more was a great perk, I was loving all our time together.

"I can't believe how much Sawyer is eating." Garrett laughed after dinner.

"He takes after you."

Garrett tackled me on the bed. "I'll show you how much I can eat."

"Is that a promise? Because you haven't had take out in quite a while." I challenged.

After making me cum several times that night from everything to oral sex to wild passionate sex to the most intimate sex I think we've ever made we finally passed out; only for me to be woke up by Garrett's talented mouth again.

"Ung" I couldn't even talk.

"Did you say something?" he smiled kissing his way back up my body.

"Make love to me." And he did again. "I love you Garrett."

"I love you Bella. And I promise you'll be happy with my end result."

He kissed me before getting up and heading into the shower.

AN:

So, what's that mean Garrett?

Reviews=Love


End file.
